Un Amour de Serpent
by Byakkance
Summary: Harry est un ancien attrapeur dont la carrière a pris fin suite à un accident. Depuis, il vit une idylle avec Merope Gaunt, sa médicomage. Elle est la mère du sombre Tom Riddle, en dernière année à Poudlard. Une étrange amitié va rapidement lier les deux hommes mais tout bascule quand Tom surprend une étrange histoire de potion. Slash UA magie Perso OOC et Voldy n'a pas existé !
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **De retour avec une nouvelle histoire: Byakkance, le lutin farceur !**_

 _ **Ceux qui me connaissent déjà le savent, appelez-moi Byak' ! On est entre nous après tout !**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, je vous présente ma nouvelle histoire qui s'intitule Un Amour de Serpent !**_

 _ **Cette fois ce sera un Harry/Tom ! Eh oui donc un slash dans un UA magique ! L'histoire ne suivra absolument pas le canon et devrait faire une dizaine de chapitres par là, peut-être moins !**_

 _ **Histoire de vous donner tous les éléments de cette nouvelle fic, j'ai décidé de vous filer carrément la fiche de ma dernière lubie !**_

 _ **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !**_

 _ **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**_

 **Un Amour de Serpent**

* * *

**Contexte:**

Dans un monde où la pureté du sang n'a aucune importance dans la communauté magique, Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Harry Potter-Black-Prince, lord de la Maison Potter et héritiers par ses pères adoptifs des Maisons Black et Prince, est bientôt âgé de 25 ans.

Ayant perdu ses parents et son premier parrain lors d'une mission d'Aurores, il fut élevé par son second parrain, Lord Severus Prince, et son époux Regulus Black, lord de sa Maison.

Suite à un accident qui met fin à sa carrière d'attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale de quidditch, Harry fait la connaissance de Mérope Gaunt, la médicomage en charge de son cas.

Après un an de traitement, commence une idylle entre le patient et sa soignante. Au bout d'un an de relation Harry décide d'officialiser leur relation et le couple se fiance.

Mérope Gaunt, descendante de Salazar Serpentard, est de dix-sept ans l'aînée d'Harry (42 ans). Devenue veuve de façon bien mystérieuse, elle a un fils âgé de 17 ans, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Le jeune Tom rentre en dernière année à Poudlard.

Tom est un jeune homme renfermé, distant, froid, sarcastique et asocial. Il ne supporte pas son futur beau-père qu'il trouve trop soumis à sa mère. Toutefois, Harry ne le laisse pas indifférent pour son plus grand malheur.

Harry, lui, est profondément amoureux de sa fiancée et voit Tom comme un jeune homme tranquille et mystérieux mais en rien désagréable.

Contraint à passer du temps avec son futur beau-père, Tom découvre le caractère espiègle et enjoué d'Harry. Il réalise l'amour que porte ce dernier à sa famille ainsi que sa personnalité attentionnée.

Harry devient peu à peu son confident et une complicité certaine s'installe entre eux. Chacun apportant à l'autre ce qu'il lui manque pour mieux se compléter.

Harry sort de sa soumission envers Mérope Gaunt grâce à Tom. Ce dernier entretient des relations cordiales et froides avec sa mère jusqu'au jour où il surprend une étrange conversation au sujet d'une histoire de potion.

* * *

 **Bon alors mes leprechauns ça vous botte ?**

 **J'espère que oui parce que le chapitre 1 arrive tout de suite !**

 ** _Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !_**

 ** _A très vite !_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**C'est parti mes lutins !**_

 _ **Le coup d'envoi est lancé pour cette fiction !**_

 _ **Voici le premier chapitre de cette histoire !**_

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 1 : Mariage repoussé**

Assis derrière son immense bureau, lourdement chargé de babioles en tout genre, Albus Dumbledore réfléchissait. L'honorable directeur de Poudlard poussa un énième soupir. Il avait besoin de trouver un nouveau professeur qui se chargerait de dispenser les cours de vol et arbitrerait les rencontres de quidditch. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et l'ancien professeur, René Bibine, lui avait fait part de son désir de prendre sa retraite. Ce coup-ci, il ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il se retrouvait désarmé face au départ soudain de son employée. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il cherchait activement un professeur compétent mais tous ses efforts restaient sans résultat. Poussant un nouveau soupir de pure frustration, il sursauta lorsque sa cheminée se gorgea de flammes vertes. Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec son petit-fils.

\- Ah Harry ! Bien le bonjour mon garçon !

\- Bonjour grand-père ! Tout va bien ? Tu en fais une tête ! s'enquit ledit Harry.

\- Rien qui ne doive t'inquiéter ! Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu te fais rare mon enfant !

\- En parlant de nouvelles, j'en ai une excellente ! Mon traitement est terminé ! Je peux de nouveau remonter sur un balai ! Mérope me l'a certifié un peu plus tôt ! s'extasia le jeune homme.

\- C'est en effet une merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'anima à son tour le vieux sorcier. Nous devons célébrer cela ! En as-tu déjà parlé à tes pères ?

\- Pas encore, tu es le premier à qui je l'ai annoncé ! sourit le plus jeune. Papa est parti hier à son congrès annuel de Potions et ce cher Lord Black est encore au Magenmagot vu l'heure…

\- Et toi, tu n'as pas prévu d'y reprendre ton siège, jeune Lord Potter ? le taquina son grand-père.

Fuyant la conversation, Harry s'approcha du bureau massif où un grand nombre de lettres étaient déposées dans un savant désordre. Il saisit la plus proche et leva un regard émerveillé vers son grand-père en découvrant l'objet.

\- Je postule ! furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça.

Albus écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces deux mots. Ce serait merveilleux et salutaire tant pour lui que pour Poudlard ! Il pourrait avoir ses enfants près de lui toute l'année et les voir autant qu'il le voulait. Harry était plus que qualifié pour enseigner le vol et gérer les matchs de quidditch. Personne ne pourrait le nier ! Après tout, il avait été le plus jeune attrapeur de l'école depuis les cent dernières années.

De plus, dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC, il était directement entré dans l'équipe nationale. Son bonheur avait été toutefois bien court. Il n'avait duré que cinq petites années avant le terrible accident qui avait mis fin à sa carrière professionnelle. Ce jour gravé par l'horreur qui avait vu les jambes de son petit-fils être pratiquement détruites. Un des joueurs adverses avait eu recours à un puissant sortilège obscur afin de tenter de tuer le jeune attrapeur. Il avait immédiatement reçu le baiser du détraqueur après avoir avoué ses intentions peu louables ainsi que ses raisons : la jalousie.

Harry avait miraculeusement réchappé à la mort mais la convalescence avait été longue et douloureuse. Il lui avait fallu tout le soutien et l'amour de sa famille pour supporter l'épreuve. Il avait perdu sa carrière mais en était sorti grandi. D'ailleurs, ce fut suite à cet incident qu'Harry avait fait la connaissance de la médicomage Gaunt.

Son petit-fils était aujourd'hui en couple avec Mérope depuis près de deux ans. Bientôt âgé de vingt-cinq ans, Harry était de dix-sept ans le cadet de la Lady. Cette dernière ayant actuellement quarante-deux ans. Cela ne posait aucun problème quand on savait que les sorciers vivaient en moyenne cent-cinquante ans. Cependant certains détails le dérangeaient.

Premièrement la lady avait un fils à peine plus jeune qu'Harry, le jeune Tom Riddle. Ce dernier était un sang-mêlé et était dans la noble Maison des Serpentard. Il était un excellent étudiant au potentiel exceptionnel. Cependant sa mère n'avait visiblement pas souhaité qu'il porte son nom, Gaunt. Une aussi illustre famille, descendant directement de Salazar Serpentard, aurait normalement désiré plus d'un héritier.

Ajouté à cela l'enthousiasme que son petit-fils manifestait lorsqu'il parlait de sa médicomage… Cela lui semblait bien étrange. Harry n'avait jamais été un enfant très exubérant. Toutefois, Severus vouait un immense respect à la sorcière qui avait su rendre vie au corps et à l'esprit de son fils. Albus reconnaissait volontiers le miracle qu'avait opéré la lady. Regulus, quant à lui, avait un peu plus de réserve mais c'était simplement dans sa nature d'être plus renfermé.

Le véritable problème d'Albus résidait en la personne de Tom. Le garçon avait beau être un excellent étudiant, il n'y avait personne d'aussi froid que lui. Le garçon ne faisait rien pour s'intégrer aux autres et passait tout son temps libre entre ses livres et son éternel familier, un sublime serpent. Le vieil homme était d'avis qu'aucun enfant ou adolescent ne devrait jamais être aussi fermé au contact social. Cela inquiétait le directeur, non parce qu'il était celui qui avait défait le dernier mage noir de l'histoire, Gellert Grindelwald. La raison était toute autre ! Il était le directeur de cette noble institution et prenait très à cœur le bien-être de chacun de ses étudiants.

Et bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il ne trouvait aucun charme à cette lady. Un visage si pâle qu'il en sortait presque translucide entouré de longs cheveux raides et ternes. Tout ceci sans oublier ses traits lourds… La sorcière semblait presque aussi âgée que lui-même et par-dessus le marché son regard sans équivoque où les yeux ne regardaient pas dans la même direction… Il soupçonnait la sorcière d'être un animagus caméléon pour avoir un tel regard ! En bref, il ne voyait pas ce qu'Harry pouvait lui trouver bien qu'il sache que l'amour était aveugle mais surtout rendait aveugle.

Une pression sur son bras le fit découvrir un Harry au regard soucieux. Le même regard qu'il avait enfant hérité de sa douce maman, la défunte Lily.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, grand-père ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Oui, pardonne le vieil homme que je suis… souffla le puissant sorcier le regard pétillant. Je réfléchissais à ton emploi du temps.

\- Oh ! Donc tu acceptes ma candidature ? s'extasia le jeune homme.

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! rit le vieil homme. Tu restes déjeuner avec moi ou as-tu d'autres projets ?

Le reproche était à peine voilé. Harry n'en comprit pas vraiment la raison. Il était vrai que depuis quelques semaines, il passait moins souvent à l'école qu'avant. La dernière fois remontait pourtant à la semaine précédente se rappela-t-il. Ceci dit, il accepta avec joie de rester. Il décida donc de passer le reste de l'après-midi avec son grand-père.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en pleine discussion sur les nouveaux balais dont il faudrait équiper l'école pour les cours. Soudain une tornade brune se jeta lui sans ménagement. Malgré son grand âge, Albus avait esquivé la furie avec une efficacité monstrueuse.

\- Harry ! hurla la fameuse tornade.

\- Mione… tu m'étouffes…

\- Oh pardon ! Mais ça fait si longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? le noya-t-elle de questions.

\- Mione doucement ! Une question à la fois ! rit le jeune homme.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement avant de s'écarter pour étudier son ami. Harry la laissa terminer son analyse avant de lui sourire chaleureusement.

\- Je vais bien Mione ! Vraiment ! J'étais simplement passé voir grand-père. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas embêté !

Il sourit à Albus qui le lui renvoya, le regard plus pétillant que jamais.

\- Eh bien, tu leur dis ou dois-je le faire ? taquina le vieil homme.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel malgré l'immense sourire qui lui barrait le visage.

\- Je te laisse cet honneur !

\- Harry est venu m'informer qu'il était enfin guéri et que son traitement était terminé ! scanda le directeur ravi de son petit effet.

Des séries de félicitations, de rires et de murmures ravis s'élevèrent des quelques professeurs présents.

\- Il fera également parti de notre équipe dès la prochaine rentrée… lâcha enfin le directeur.

Les professeurs se turent n'y croyant pas mais le sourire radieux du jeune homme les convainquit rapidement.

\- Je disais donc qu'il remplacera notre chère René au cours de vol dès la rentrée ! finit le directeur dans l'euphorie totale.

\- Tu sais toujours aussi bien comment mener ton public ! lança le futur enseignant à son grand-père qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice.

Ils s'installèrent tous et discutèrent de tous les derniers changements et potins de l'école. Harry parlait d'un ton enjoué avec ses amies Luna, professeur de divination, et Hermione, enseignante de l'étude des moldus. Harry repéra le professeur de Défense, un ancien aurore reconverti.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il déjeuna dans cette ambiance qu'il avait toujours aimée. Après le déjeuner, il se balada un peu dans le parc qu'il appréciait toujours autant. Le temps semblait n'avoir aucune emprise sur le domaine et c'était très certainement le cas se dit-il.

Harry se rappela tous les événements qui avaient écrit l'histoire de sa famille.

N'ayant jamais eu d'enfant quant à son orientation, le vieil homme avait adopté Severus Prince après le décès de sa mère. Cette dernière était tombée malade et avait succombé à la maladie laissant un époux effondré, qui était lui-même décédé de chagrin, peu de temps après.

Le jeune héritier Prince était déjà très proche d'Albus à l'époque et ce fut avec joie et soulagement qu'il avait accepté la proposition d'adoption qu'importe qu'il fût bientôt majeur. Malheureusement et parce que l'histoire semble souvent se répéter. Le petit Harry était né de l'union de sa meilleure amie, Lily, et de James, le jeune Lord de la Maison Potter, quelques années après la fin de leurs études.

Une escouade des meilleurs aurores avait été dépêchée sur une enquête de reliques de magie noire. L'affaire avait mal tourné et avait emporté avec elle le couple Potter et l'héritier Black, Sirius, le jeune parrain d'Harry. Le petit était devenu orphelin un peu avant ses trois ans.

Cependant son deuxième parrain avait rapidement pris les choses en main et s'était consacré au bonheur de son filleul. Severus était certes jeune à l'époque mais avec l'aide de son père Albus, de son fiancé Regulus, de la mère de ce dernier, Walburga et de quelques amis proches, il avait pu offrir à Harry tout le bonheur dont il avait eu besoin et même davantage. Harry sourit en se souvenant de la façon dont il courait le long des couloirs des manoirs Black, Malfoy ou encore Lestrange.

Sa marraine, Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, alias Bella Divina comme il adorait l'appeler, l'avait toujours outrageusement chouchouté et gâté au-delà du possible. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il passe la voir très rapidement. D'ailleurs, ses oncles Rodolphus et Rabastan lui devaient toujours un match de quidditch. Maintenant qu'il pouvait de nouveau voler, il comptait bien recommencer au plus vite. Ce fut sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'engouffra dans la cheminée de son grand-père afin de rentrer chez lui.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

A peine arrivé au manoir Gaunt, Harry oublia toute pensée de sa famille. Il appela sa douce amie mais en vain. Il fit venir un elfe de maison afin de savoir si sa charmante compagne était déjà revenue de Sainte-Mangouste. La petite créature l'informa que non mais que le jeune maître Tom était dans les jardins et étudiait.

Requinqué à l'idée de taquiner un peu le plus jeune, Harry se rendit d'un pas pressé jusqu'aux jardins. Il trouva le jeune Tom la tête plongée dans ses ouvrages. Il soupira et un sourire taquin prit place sur son visage.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle ! s'écria-t-il.

L'étudiant ne s'attendant pas à une telle chose laissa tomber son livre en sursautant. Il jura en voyant Harry hilare.

\- Bonjour Lord Potter, le salua froidement Tom d'une voix traînante.

\- Oui, en effet, ma journée fut bonne Tom ! Et la tienne ? répondit Harry en ignorant le ton glacial que même les elfes de maison fuyaient.

\- Elle ne fait que commencer, Monsieur !

\- Tom depuis le temps… Voilà plus d'un an qu'on se côtoie et tu me donnes toujours du « Monsieur, Milord, Lord Potter par ci, Lord Potter par là »… se désespéra franchement Harry. Et si tu veux tout savoir il est déjà dix-huit heures mon jeune ami !

Le garçon se figea en lançant un Tempus. Harry l'étudia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis quelle heure étudies-tu ainsi ? s'enquit l'aîné en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois nullement en quoi cela peut vous intéresser… cingla agressivement Tom en se détournant.

\- Qu'entends-je Tom Riddle ! Est-ce ainsi que je vous ai élevé ! s'indigna une voix féminine derrière eux.

Harry se retourna ravi en entendant cette douce voix et Tom se leva brusquement. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, le port altier et fier.

\- Bien le bonsoir Mère ! salua Tom avec une extrême politesse.

\- Bonsoir mon cher ! lui répondit-elle froidement. Bonsoir mon Harry, susurra-t-elle à l'intéressé.

\- Oh bonsoir ma douce ! Tu es toujours aussi rayonnante ! lui sourit-il avant de venir l'embrasser.

Tom serra la mâchoire. Harry était le genre de personnes qui l'agaçait le plus au monde. Toujours prompt à courber l'échine face à sa mère.

\- Tu n'as pas à en vouloir à Tom, je ne l'ai que trop taquiné… expliqua le brun à sa chère et tendre.

Tom leva un magnifique sourcil, seul signe de son immense incrédulité. C'était bien la première fois qu'Harry répondait à sa mère, et pire pour le défendre.

\- Comme je te disais Tom, si tu sautes des repas tu ne seras pas en forme et tu peux même en tomber malade. Ceci m'inquiéterait énormément… donc tu ne sautes plus de repas ! Est-ce que tu peux me promettre de faire attention ? S'il te plaît, Tom !

Mérope regardait Harry comme s'il était soudainement devenu un hippogriffe. Tom n'était pas loin derrière. Il n'en revenait absolument pas. Harry venait bel et bien de défier sa mère qui s'évertuait à tout faire pour qu'on l'ignore. Cependant l'étudiant fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix d'Harry.

\- Alors Tom ? lui demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

\- Très bien, je ferai attention ! Cependant je le fais pour moi et non pour vous ! lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Du moment que tu le fais, c'est le plus important ! rit le grand brun en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Choquée, Mérope entraîna Harry dans un salon où ils partirent discuter.

Tom regarda la silhouette du grand brun s'éloigner en direction de la demeure. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu vers le manoir. Harry lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux. Harry avait eu un geste tendre pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec le plus grand qui le surprenait toujours. Lui qui n'était habitué qu'aux remontrances et à la froideur de sa mère soupira et appela un elfe pour avoir un goûter en attendant que la sorcière daigne l'appeler pour dîner.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le dîner venait de se terminer et Tom ne s'était toujours pas montré. Harry se demandait si Tom allait dès le premier jour trahir sa parole. Mérope remontait dans sa chambre afin d'oublier sa contrariété vis-à-vis du comportement enfantin de son fils. Harry la suivit docilement. Il était ravi de se retrouver seul à seul avec sa douce.

\- Ma douce étoile, j'irai lui parler plus tard si tu veux… murmura le cadet.

\- Ignore ses caprices ! En attendant pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce petit moment ensemble… Juste toi et moi… susurra la sorcière.

La femme eut un sourire aguicheur et vint embrasser la joue de son compagnon. Le baiser dériva jusqu'aux lèvres et elle repoussa Harry sur le lit. Ce dernier se laissa tomber totalement offert à sa douce compagne. Le baiser s'enhardit et des légers effleurements se firent plus vifs, plus voraces, plus brutaux. Soudain, les deux amants se retrouvèrent séparés, chacun d'un côté de l'immense chambre, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. La cicatrice, qui partait du bas du dos jusqu'aux jambes d'Harry, pulsait fortement. Elle était brûlante et lancinante. Harry jeta un regard perdu à sa compagne.

\- Mérope, je croyais que j'étais guéri… souffla-t-il perdu.

\- Normalement tu l'es ! s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança une batterie de sorts de diagnostic. Elle poussa un long sifflement d'agacement. Cette langue des serpents faisait toujours peur à Harry. Ce sifflement lui faisait se sentir mal et nauséeux mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à sa compagne.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Dis-le-moi ! paniqua-t-il.

\- La malédiction est toujours là et le sort noir également mais ils étaient en sommeil… s'effondra-t-elle.

Harry la regarda tristement avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Mérope réagit de façon professionnelle. Elle installa Harry contre le lit et chercha les potions et onguents nécessaires. Le brun soupira et jeta un regard en coin à sa compagne.

\- Mérope, je voudrais repousser le mariage, s'il te plaît… murmura-t-il triste. Je voudrais être rétabli avant de te prendre comme épouse… s'il te plaît.

Les mots sortaient telle une prière entêtante et la femme poussa un soupir.

\- Bien sûr… Comme tu voudras mon beau… Comme tu voudras…

Le jeune lord qui avait la tête baissée ne vit rien de l'expression furieuse de sa compagne. Avant de quitter la pièce elle lui murmura simplement :

\- Je te laisse en informer ta famille… Je n'assisterai pas à un tel déshonneur…

Après quoi, elle claqua la porte de la chambre et ne revint pas de la nuit.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry sortit du lit tout engourdi. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il appela un elfe de maison et apprit que sa compagne était partie dès les premières lueurs de l'aube pour Sainte-Mangouste où elle officiait. Il poussa un lourd soupir et partit chercher Tom pour le forcer à prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Il trouva le jeune homme au salon discutant avec un elfe de maison de façon très enjouée. Il les observa un moment avant de se manifester. L'elfe de maison s'inclina très bas devant Harry qui lui rendit un sourire poli. Il commanda un petit-déjeuner pour Tom et lui sans demander son avis au concerné.

L'adolescent l'étudia franchement avant de lui lâcher :

\- Vous avez une mine effroyable, ce matin ! Votre nuit a dû être bien agitée ! la voix chargée de dégoût et de venin.

Harry fut étonné d'une telle virulence de si bon matin et s'avança légèrement. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Tom remarqua le léger boitillement en écarquillant les yeux. Harry lui rendit un pauvre sourire. Il lui avoua que la nuit avait été douloureuse, en effet, et qu'apparemment tant la malédiction que le sort étaient toujours là. Il lui apprit qu'il avait demandé à Mérope pour repousser le mariage. Pour l'instant il n'avait que sa santé en tête. Visiblement cela n'avait pas plu à la mère de son vis à vis.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se confia au plus jeune. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé. De son côté, Tom nageait entre joie profonde et extrême désolation. Il était ravi que le jeune homme n'épouse pas sa mère et priait que ce ne fusse jamais le cas. Toutefois, il était désolé pour Harry qui finalement était assez sympathique même s'il se refusait à l'admettre clairement. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver horrible. Voilà bientôt cinq ans qu'Harry avait perdu la possibilité de jouer au quidditch et même s'il guérissait un jour, il ne pourrait plus jamais reprendre sa carrière.

\- Ça te dirait de m'accompagner au manoir Black ? demanda tout à coup Harry. Il faudrait que je les prévienne. Et puis il y a aussi, la visite au manoir Malfoy et Lestrange ! se rappela Harry avec un certain émerveillement.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Depuis quelques temps, il avait bien remarqué que l'humeur d'Harry changeait assez souvent et bien trop vite. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa réflexion qu'un elfe de maison arriva dans un léger « pop » et donna sa potion à Harry contre la douleur.

Le grand brun obtempéra docilement et ingurgita la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard l'humeur d'Harry avait de nouveau changé. Tom mit cela sur le fait de devoir se noyer de potions. Toutefois, sans vraiment comprendre, il observa le flacon vide et le subtilisa. Harry ne remarqua rien et l'elfe non plus, ce dernier étant déjà reparti. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas, qu'importe l'humeur du plus âgé, était les taquineries qu'il faisait à celui qui devrait bientôt être son beau-fils. Il le félicitait à chaque bouchée qu'il prenait. Cela agaçait fortement le plus jeune pourtant un étrange sentiment de joie l'animait d'avoir ainsi l'attention du jeune lord. Soudain Harry sursauta.

\- Tommy, dis-moi !

Le susnommé écarquilla les yeux en entendant le quolibet qui lui semblait immonde. Il fit part à son interlocuteur de son dégoût mais Harry lui répondit sérieusement qu'il trouvait que c'était un surnom mignon et qu'il lui allait à ravir. L'intéressé se tut trop choqué par les propos du plus âgé qui continua.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'à partir de la rentrée, je serai enseignant à Poudlard ?

\- Vraiment ?! Mes félicitations, Monsieur ! Et à quel poste ?

Voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il tomba dans un regard vert émeraude qui le scrutait. Il déglutit sous l'intensité du regard, trop peu habitué à être confronté à ces yeux.

\- Si tu veux une réponse… Appelle-moi par mon prénom… Sinon je ne te répondrai plus jamais… prononça très sérieusement le plus âgé.

Tom détourna le regard afin qu'Harry ne puisse y lire tout son trouble et reprit.

\- Félicitations… _Harry_ … A quel poste serez-vous ?

Tom avait appuyé sur le prénom du plus grand alors qu'un frisson l'avait parcouru. L'intéressé ignorant tout de la tension qui animait le plus jeune expliqua qu'il serait professeur de vol. Enfin si, et seulement si, son état le lui permettait finalement… Ce qui d'ailleurs l'inquiétait énormément.

Tom n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle « Harry » lui racontait tout cela mais au fond, il fut ravi d'avoir toujours l'attention du plus grand. Quand ce dernier lui avoua qu'il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Mérope, il ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction d'être celui vers qui « Harry » s'était tourné.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Les garçons transplanèrent dans un petit square ombragé de Londres. Il était un peu plus de midi et le soleil brûlant de ce début d'été n'encourageait personne à sortir sans bonne raison. Harry avança d'un pas enjoué jusqu'à l'imposante devanture du manoir citadin de la famille Black. Il ressemblait à un de ces immeubles rustiques. Il toqua à la porte puis sonna avec sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil elfe de maison à l'allure supérieure et austère. L'elfe grincheux fulminait de savoir qui osait ainsi déranger ses maîtres sans avoir prévenu auparavant. Une fois qu'il eut repéré Harry, il se répandit en « Jeune Maître Harry ! » à tout va. Ils pénétrèrent dans la somptueuse demeure qui détonnait irrémédiablement avec la façade extérieure. L'intérieur était richement décoré, éclairé par l'immense porte du jardin, grande ouverte.

Après avoir salué respectueusement les nouveaux arrivants, il les conduisit dans le jardin où la maîtresse de maison déjeunait en compagnie de son fils.

\- Bonjour Grand-Mère ! Bonjour mon Papounet ! retentit la voix espiègle d'Harry.

\- Salazar ! Un revenant ! s'écrira la Lady en souriant.

\- Harry, mon grand ! En voilà une surprise ! lui sourit Regulus.

\- Mes respects Lady Black, Lord Black ! s'inclina poliment Tom.

Harry regarda ce dernier avec une moue amusée. Tom était toujours si respectueux que ça en devenait ennuyant parfois.

Walburga invita ses invités à se joindre à eux et ce fut dans la bonne humeur que le repas se passa. Tom était évidemment calme et silencieux. Toutefois Harry le mêlait chaque fois à la conversation. Le plus jeune des quatre était vraiment sur les nerfs. Heureusement qu'il avait des années de pratique pour cacher ses émotions sinon plus d'une fois il n'aurait pu retenir le rougissement qui menaçait de prendre possession de son visage.

Walburga le sortit de ses pensées en l'interrogeant sur les cours auxquels il s'était inscrit pour sa dernière année. Il répondit doucement qu'il n'avait pas pu se décider à laisser une matière de côté et s'était inscrit dans toutes les matières même en divination. La Grande Lady le scruta calmement. Harry, lui, était plutôt perplexe. Tom n'avait pas réagi froidement, bien au contraire. Il avait même été poli et de fort bonne compagnie. Il sourit en se disant que le jeune homme commençait peut-être à l'accepter lui et l'idée de former une famille à trois. Cependant sa grand-mère réduisit en poussière toutes ses pensées.

\- Voilà un jeune homme comme on en voit que trop rarement ! Harry ! J'aurais préféré que tu me ramènes une si charmante personne plutôt que la souillon à poils longs qui lui sert de mère ! susurra-t-elle en terminant avec véhémence.

\- Mère ! s'offusqua le lord.

Tom était choqué, Regulus embarrassé, Walburga amusée mais Harry lui n'avait pas répondu. Quelque chose en lui trouvait la réflexion de sa grand-mère absolument logique pourtant une force se révoltait des propos de la femme. Il voulut répondre mais un elfe de maison servant les Gaunt apparut près de lui. Son médicament lui fut délivré et le petit serviteur s'en alla sans demander son reste.

« Encore cette histoire de potion » se dit le jeune Tom et sans pouvoir retenir ses gestes, son corps bougea tout seul. Il se saisit de la fiole d'Harry et lui rappela qu'il avait pris son médicament juste avant de partir. C'était faux. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge éhonté. Harry n'avait pris qu'une seule potion, le matin au cours du petit-déjeuner, mais rien depuis. Pourtant l'ordre de Mérope était irrévocable. La potion devait être prise toutes les deux à trois heures au plus tard.

Harry lui répondit simplement qu'il avait oublié et le remercia de veiller aussi bien sur lui. Le tout fut accompagné d'un magnifique sourire et d'un ébouriffement de cheveux. Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, Tom rougit furieusement pour le plus grand bonheur des Black présents.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

L'après-midi s'était passé dans une ambiance conviviale et légère. Harry apprit à son père et sa grand-mère qu'il avait obtenu le poste de professeur de vol à Poudlard pour leur plus grande joie et fierté. Tom, quant à lui, sortait un peu de sa coquille et se révéla très à l'aise sur un immense éventail de sujets aussi divers que variés.

Vers dix-sept heures, les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction du manoir Lestrange pour une petite visite surprise. Harry fit de nouveau du transplanage d'escorte, Tom n'ayant pas encore son permis. Ils se retrouvèrent devant les immenses grilles d'un manoir et Tom observa avec émerveillement la grande et magnifique bâtisse. Une fois qu'ils furent annoncés aux propriétaires, ils furent conduits dans un salon richement décoré aux tons vert et beige.

Harry discutait avec un portrait tandis que Tom était assis calmement, pas vraiment à son aise.

\- Bonsoir ! claironna une voix veloutée.

Harry se retourna et admira la magnifique femme à l'épaisse chevelure brune et au port fier. Tout de la sorcière respirait la puissance et inspirait le respect. Tom déglutit nerveusement.

\- Marraine ! Merlin, tu es toujours aussi magnifique ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ta beauté, Bella Divina ! s'exclama le plus âgé des deux garçons.

\- Vil flatteur ! Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes manières… lui sourit-elle avant de continuer. Contrairement au chemin de ma demeure que tu semblais avoir totalement oublié…

Le reproche était clair et net. Harry se sentit gêné et confus. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas visité sa marraine pour recevoir un tel reproche. Voyant son trouble, Bellatrix Lestrange, soupira. Severus lui avait bien dit qu'Harry avait un comportement étrange mais le jeune sorcier ne semblait pas le réaliser.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'accompagnateur de son filleul et le salua poliment, salutation qui lui fut rendu avec davantage de politesse. La sorcière eut un de ses si rares et magnifiques sourires. Elle adorait les personnes connaissant les us des sorciers de l'aristocratie. Harry rappela à sa tante qui était Tom et la sorcière le scruta sans vergogne. Elle avait reniflé dédaigneusement à l'entente de cette péronnelle de Mérope. Tom remarqua que sa mère n'avait définitivement pas les faveurs des femmes de la famille de son « beau-père ». Il lui était vraiment difficile de s'imaginer Harry comme tel.

Durant la conversation, Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient arrivés et avaient découvert la visite de leur neveu pour leur plus grande joie. Harry taquina comme d'habitude son plus jeune oncle, Rabastan, qui le lui rendait bien. Une fois de plus Tom se montrait être un excellent orateur. Il prenait plaisir à débattre avec Bellatrix sur des sujets aussi poussés que la politique sorcière que de la composition de potions avancées. Harry le couvait toujours du regard pour l'amusement de son oncle qui y voyait un moyen de taquiner son neveu. Harry répondait toujours à ses taquineries avec le même entrain qu'il possédait enfant. Contrairement à Draco qui avait toujours fini en larmes à cause des blagues exaspérantes de Rabastan, Harry y avait toujours répondu avec beaucoup de mordant. Rabastan ricana au souvenir d'un Draco perdant sa splendeur et courant se cacher derrière son cousin.

\- D'ailleurs, Harry, comment va le blondinet ? s'enquit l'oncle farceur.

\- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé il se portait comme un charme ! Il me racontait une étude qu'il préparait au sujet des propriétés des plantes non magiques sur les sorciers… babilla joyeusement le jeune homme avant de s'arrêter, interloqué par les mines soucieuses et choquées. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Harry, mon grand… interrogea Rodolphus gêné.

\- Oui, Oncle Rod ? demanda l'interpellé perdu.

\- Voilà bien un an que Draco a présenté son étude à la guilde des médicomages… lui souffla sa marraine en lui caressant la main de façon apaisante.

Draco et Harry étaient certes cousins mais ils étaient surtout les meilleurs amis du monde. Pour Harry, cette conversation remontait tout au plus à deux semaines. Il était complètement effaré de découvrir qu'il était resté sans donner de nouvelles à sa famille tout ce temps. Si son blondinet avait présenté le résultat de son étude l'année dernière… Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son dragon depuis près de deux ans…

Soudain une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il posa sa main tremblante sur ses tempes tentant de refluer un vertige. Un petit elfe de maison au service de Mérope apparut et tendit à Harry sa fameuse potion antidouleur. Ce dernier s'en saisit et la but d'une traite. Quelques instants plus tard la douleur n'était plus qu'un souvenir mais ceux de sa journée était des plus flous. Une fois de plus, l'humeur d'Harry changea subtilement. Cependant pour des personnes connaissant parfaitement le jeune homme, la différence était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure. Un nouveau malaise prit Harry qui en laissa tomber sa fourchette.

Tom s'excusa et expliqua qu'Harry devait rentrer. Lorsqu'une crise comme celle qui venait de passer avait lieu, il était apparemment normal, _selon sa mère_ , qu'Harry soit désorienté. Tom n'oublia pas de rajouter la provenance de ce traitement et du diagnostic tous deux « selon sa mère ». Ce fut tout que ce que Bellatrix retint comme informations.

Elle les raccompagna à la cheminée principale et les salua. Elle ajouta à Tom de ne pas hésiter à les contacter au moindre besoin, aussi futile fût-il. Ce dernier acquiesça la mine grave et remercia respectueusement la lady.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

A peine arrivés, Harry s'effondra en tenant sa jambe. Une étrange lueur grise aux nuances vertes pulsait depuis son dos jusqu'à sa jambe. Paniqué, Tom appela sa mère. Harry vit le magnifique visage de Tom, d'habitude si impassible, se faire inquiet puis paniqué. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir mal d'être la source de tant de frayeur et d'inquiétude. Il essaya, vraiment, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi à voir autre chose que de la froideur ou de la cordialité sur ce beau visage. Harry trouva ses pensées étranges mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait bien trop mal pour être un minimum cohérent. Il accueillit les ténèbres de l'inconscience en murmurant faiblement un « Je suis désolé, Tommy ».

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **Voilà, voilà, voilààààààààà !**_

 _ **C'en est fini pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Du coup, vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ?**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos retours, vos avis, vos reviews !**_

 _ **On se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre de**_ **Pour Une Famille** _ **et samedi pour la suite d'**_ **Un Amour de Serpent** _ **!**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et soirée !**_

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Salut mes petits loups !**_

 _ **Je suis fier de vous présenter la suite plus tôt que prévu !**_

 _ **Après tout, le Byak' étant un farceur invétéré, il a décidé de vous donner la suite dès ce soir !**_

 _ **Je remercie tous les lecteurs, les reviewers, les followers et les favoris ainsi que mes producteurs et mon manager, ma très chère Bêta, ShannaRya !**_

 _ **Bref, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec le chapitre 2.**_

 _ **PS:**_ **Aya31** _ **, je t'adore !**_

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 2 : Faire connaissance**

Harry se réveilla bercé par une douce mélodie. Encore engourdi par le sommeil, son esprit tenta d'analyser l'étrange symphonie qui lui parvenait. Finalement il reconnut le fourchelangue. Toutefois cela le perturba car il était certain que ce n'était pas la voix de sa tendre amie. Sous l'injonction de ses neurones, il se rappela que c'était un don héréditaire. Il réalisa alors qu'en deux ans qu'il connaissait le jeune adolescent, c'était bien la première fois qu'il l'entendait utiliser cette langue. Il la trouva magnifique dans la bouche du plus jeune. Là où chez Merope, l'entendre le rendait nauséeux chez Tom ces séries de sifflements l'apaisaient. Il se laissa porter par la musicalité de cette mélopée qui fut interrompue par des bruits de pas. Il n'avait nulle envie d'ouvrir les yeux et resta dans son état de semi conscience.

Merope avançait le long du couloir quand elle fut surprise d'entendre son fils discuter avec son familier. Les voix provenaient… de la chambre où Harry avait été installé. D'un pas rageur, elle ouvrit sauvagement la porte entrebâillée, ne se préoccupant nullement de réveiller le malade.

\- Que faîtes vous ici ? demanda-t-elle sans sommation. Ne voyez vous pas qu'il se repose ? Enfant stupide !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Mère. Je pensais simplement le veiller jusqu'à votre retour ! répondit Tom d'un ton détaché. Si je puis me permettre, allez-vous vraiment épouser le lord, Mère ?

\- Quelle est cette question ? s'offusqua la lady.

\- N'en prenez pas ombrage ! Je me disais que si tel est le cas je n'ai plus qu'à m'habituer à être incommodé par sa présence. Il n'y a que votre bonheur qui m'importe… tenta d'éluder Tom.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé fut d'abord touché de l'attention de Tom, puis il fut blessé d'entendre que le plus jeune ne faisait qu'être « incommoder par sa présence ». Il se demandait si sa présence était si terrible que cela. Après tout, il était vrai qu'Harry était toujours prompt à taquiner son cadet. Il y voyait plus une démonstration d'affection qu'autre chose, un peu comme avec Rabastan ou Draco. Il se rappela que la veille, il avait trimbalé le plus jeune toute la journée, lui imposant les visites chez sa famille sans lui demander son avis. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu faire était d'amener Tom à sortir et à s'ouvrir aux autres mais apparemment il n'avait fait que le contrarier. Il s'en excuserait plus tard. Perdu dans ses pensées, il y fut arraché par un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Ne vous habituez pas trop mon cher ! susurra la sorcière, la voie chargée de venin.

Devant l'incompréhension de son engeance, elle crut bon de continuer avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Vous êtes à un âge où vous auriez déjà dû quitter ma demeure ! argüa la mère. Ce ne serait pas pour Poudlard, que dès votre majorité vous auriez eu à chercher un nouveau logis…

Tom ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout. Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance, un indésirable dans cette maison ; pourtant, le supposer et se l'entendre dire par sa « mère » étaient deux choses différentes. D'ailleurs, méritait-elle qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de moins sûr.

Harry, lui, était choqué d'apprendre que Tom serait mis à la rue à la fin de sa scolarité. Une fugace pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se dit qu'il pourrait très bien héberger Tom. L'immense héritage de la Maison Potter comptait tant de manoirs et de demeures qu'il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour en profiter. Néanmoins une autre pensée lui vint rapidement, s'il épousait Mérope, il s'opposerait fermement au départ du plus jeune.

\- Qu'importe ! Puisque le cœur vous en dit de jouer les infirmiers… vous direz à votre futur beau-père de prendre correctement ses potions, soit toutes les deux heures. Ah ! Et tant que vous y êtes… Informez-le que je ne serai pas là ce soir, je suis de garde ! D'ailleurs, cela sera le cas toute la semaine !

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Mère.

Harry était choqué de la façon dont Merope parlait à Tom. Lui avait-elle toujours parlé de la sorte ? Il réfléchit un instant et dut s'avouer que ça avait toujours été le cas. Pourquoi ne le réalisait-il que maintenant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais encore épuisé par la douleur, il sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le jeune lord ouvrit les yeux un peu plus d'une heure après son réveil partiel. Avisant les rideaux tirés, il chercha sa baguette et lança un _Tempus_ une fois trouvée. Il était un peu plus de midi. Il soupira lourdement. Il n'aimait pas traîner au lit car cela lui rappelait les mauvais souvenirs des suites de son accident. Il remarqua un poids à ses côtés et lança un faible _Lumos_. Il vit avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration le magnifique serpent de Tom, Nagini. Il caressa d'une main distraite le serpent qui siffla de bonheur avant de venir chercher d'autres caresses. Étrangement, loin de l'effrayer, la présence du serpent le rassurait.

Un elfe vint l'informer que le jeune maître l'avait veillé toute la nuit et qu'il était parti prendre une douche laissant pour ordre de l'appeler dès son réveil. Le petit serviteur dut remplir son rôle car quelques minutes plus tard, Tom arriva dans la chambre du malade. Ce dernier s'enquit de l'état d'Harry en ouvrant les rideaux dont la lumière ravit le plus âgé.

\- Bonjour My… Harry, se corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Tommy, je vais bien mieux, merci… et toi ? Je sais que tu m'as veillé toute la nuit. Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolé de toujours t'incommoder de la sorte avec ma présence.

Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots du plus âgé. Soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

\- Vous nous avez entendus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une affirmation. Harry acquiesça tout de même en se forçant à reporter son attention sur le serpent, toujours lové à ses côtés. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la chambre.

Tom aurait voulu lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché à dire mais il ne pouvait formuler une telle phrase. Harry, quant à lui, s'en voulait d'être la source de tant de dérangements dans la vie du plus jeune. Il soupira lourdement et caressa distraitement Nagini qui vint poser sa tête sur le ventre du sorcier. Ce dernier continuait ses caresses, perdu dans ses pensées. Il loupa donc le regard purement étonné de Tom qui n'avait jamais vu son familier se laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Pas même sa « mère » n'avait pu approcher le serpent magique. Sans réfléchir, il appela le reptile qui leva la tête vers lui.

\- _**Nagini, être touchée par un autre humain ne te dérange plus ?**_ siffla-t-il en fourchelangue.

\- _**Ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi, Tom !**_ lui répondit sa meilleure amie d'un sifflement enjoué. _**Ce deux-pattes est sympathique ! Toujours à te faire sortir de ta carapace. Je l'aime bien, moi ! Et puis… Il sent bon pour un humain… Un peu comme toi…**_

Tom manqua de s'étrangler mais sourit tout de même en traitant sa meilleure amie de « folle à sang froid ». Harry observait cet étrange échange avec avidité et émerveillement. En voyant le sourire de Tom, il ne put retenir sa réflexion.

\- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois sourire réellement ! Tu devrais sourire plus souvent Tommy !

Tom se détourna vivement pour cacher son rougissement. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était sûr qu'Harry devait l'entendre tant il battait fort. Cependant Nagini laissa échapper un sifflement moqueur, s'attirant un regard noir du plus jeune.

\- J'y pense… Je sais que c'est très certainement malvenu mais dis-moi… commença Harry avant de s'interrompre.

Il se mordilla la lèvre ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler sa question. Une fois de plus en bon Gryffondor, il avait foncé avant de réfléchir.

\- Non oublie…

\- Allez-y, nous ne sommes plus vraiment à ça près ! l'encouragea le plus jeune malgré le ton froid.

\- Merope… Elle t'a toujours parlé ainsi ?

Cette fois, Tom se raidit et haussa un sourcil dans une élégante expression de pur sarcasme. Harry se réveillait-il enfin ? Le serpent était tout à coup très intéressé par la conversation des sorciers. Tom soupira et s'efforça de répondre d'une voix qui se voulait neutre mais qui laissait entendre une certaine tristesse.

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne… Enfin… ce n'est rien qui doive vous préoccuper…

\- Impossible que ça ne me préoccupe pas ! Je veux dire… Tu es son fils… tenta d'expliquer Harry.

\- Nullement, Monsieur ! trancha le jeune Riddle. Simplement son engeance. Je ne suis pas plus son fils que son héritier…

\- Tu n'es pas son héritier ?! s'étrangla Harry.

\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que je porte uniquement le nom de mon père ? susurra Tom, la voix chargée de dédain. C'est ainsi que fonctionne les relations hors mariage…

Harry l'interrompit doucement mais fermement.

\- Absolument pas ! Je sais de quoi je parle… reprit-il plus doucement. Ce n'est pas normal. Certes, je suis un lord mais je suis aussi l'héritier des Maisons Black et Prince. Un enfant n'a pas besoin d'être né d'un mariage pour être reconnu par la magie comme héritier…

\- Pourtant je puis vous assurer que je ne suis pas son héritier…

\- C'est impossible… murmura Harry désabusé.

Cependant l'information arriva dans l'esprit d'Harry. Cela voulait dire que Merope avait retiré à Tom son droit de succession. C'était tout bonnement immonde comme acte surtout dans la communauté magique. Cela revenait à renier son enfant. Au vu de la mine qu'affichait le visage de Tom, Harry comprit que ce dernier en était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Il sentit son cœur se serrer pour le beau jeune homme à l'allure froide. Il comprit d'où venait son attitude glaciale et cynique. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se protéger de sa propre solitude. Il se jura d'être toujours présent pour le jeune homme, mariage ou pas.

\- En tout cas, tu ne seras pas à la rue, tu peux me croire ! lâcha soudainement Harry d'une voix décidée.

\- Plait-il ? demanda Tom perdu.

\- Merlin ! Arrête de me vouvoyer ou je t'envoie un sort de mon cru, menaça le plus âgé avec un sourire goguenard.

Pour le coup Tom était perdu. Était-ce encore un de ces changements d'humeur que vivait Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Tommy ! continua-t-il calmement. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive avec moi ! Bien que je puisse le comprendre, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce que ma présence, aussi incommodante soit-elle, ne te veuille pas le moindre mal…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… tenta ledit Tommy gêné. Certes vous…, tu es horripilant, agaçant, envahissant, déboussolant et complètement instable ! rectifia le plus jeune suite au regard noir qu'il reçut. Mais c'est surtout que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de choses…

Harry observa le rosissement des joues de Tom et le trouva adorable, plus que jamais. Il lui sourit simplement, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les sorciers néanmoins celui-ci n'était nullement pesant, juste reposant.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Tom était installé, comme à son habitude, dans les jardins. Il tentait de se concentrer sur un vieil ouvrage en fourchelangue sur les différentes potions d'amnésie. Cependant il ne parvenait qu'à relire la même phrase. Se rendant compte de cela, il ferma rageusement le grimoire. Le jeune lord s'était endormi peu de temps après le déjeuner, voilà déjà deux-heures. Il hésitait à envoyer un message à Lady Lestrange afin de la tenir informée de l'état d'Harry. N'y tenant plus, il écrivit une courte missive qu'il remit à un hibou du domaine. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il reçut la réponse de la lady. Cette dernière lui demandait de lui passer un coup de cheminette ainsi que le mot de passe de sa cheminée personnelle.

D'un pas pressé, Tom se rendit dans la petite bibliothèque de l'aile ouest où il savait que personne n'allait jamais. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et lança la destination de son appel. Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage élégant de la Lady apparaissait dans les flammes vertes.

\- Bonsoir Tom, salua Bellatrix la mine soucieuse.

\- Lady Lestrange ! répondit très respectueusement le jeune homme.

\- Appelle-moi Bellatrix, mon cher ! Comment va Harry ?

\- Il se repose actuellement. La nuit a été longue et difficile pour lui…

\- Je comprends… furent les seuls mots de la sorcière. Et toi comment vas-tu ?

Tom ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette question. Était-ce de famille d'être aussi prompt à s'en faire pour des inconnus ? Il ne le savait absolument pas.

\- Je vais bien merci !

\- Tu me sembles pourtant bien fatigué… remarqua la lady.

\- C'est parce qu'il m'a veillé toute la nuit ! répondit une voix derrière Tom.

Ce dernier sursauta, sachant cette pièce quasiment oubliée.

\- Ah ! Harry ! Comment va mon filleul préféré ? s'enquit la lady, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

\- Bien mieux, merci marraine ! Merci à toi aussi, Tommy.

La sorcière ne réagit pas mais ne manqua absolument pas le surnom, ni même le tressaillement qui parcourut le plus jeune. « Intéressant ! » se dit-elle.

\- Tu m'en voies ravie ! Si cela vous dit, j'aimerais vous avoir pour le déjeuner demain midi. Qu'en dites-vous ? sourit finement la belle brune.

Tom jeta un regard incertain à Harry, attendant que ce dernier réagisse. Cependant Harry regarda une seconde Tom avant d'acquiescer. La lady rayonnait littéralement.

\- Parfait ! Je vous attendrai à midi ! Oh j'y pense, Draco devrait également être présent. Cela ne te gêne pas j'espère ?

\- Non, bien au contraire ! Il me tarde de le revoir ! s'anima Harry.

\- Magnifique ! Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et je vous dis à demain.

\- Bonsoir marraine !

\- Excellente soirée, ma lady !

Une fois la conversation terminée, Bellatrix se redressa et partit d'un pas enjoué vers sa volière. Il fallait qu'elle invite Draco au plus vite et qu'elle raconte deux ou trois choses à sa sœur et sa tante.

Elle avait bien noté une certaine proximité entre Harry et Tom la veille. Cependant quelque chose semblait avoir changé dans la façon dont les garçons agissaient l'un envers l'autre. Elle se promit que s'il existait la moindre chance pour que les deux garçons puissent nourrir bien plus qu'une simple amitié, elle ferait tout son possible pour les y pousser.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Au manoir Gaunt, Tom était particulièrement curieux de savoir comment Harry avait pu trouver cette bibliothèque. Ce dernier lui répondit que Nagini l'y avait conduite lorsqu'il lui avait demandé où se trouvait Tom. Le plus jeune resta interdit. Nagini semblait affectionner le lord de plus en plus. D'ailleurs, il s'enquit de l'état d'Harry et lui demanda s'il avait pris sa potion à son réveil. Harry hésita un moment avant de lui confesser qu'il n'avait plus repris depuis la veille et qu'étrangement, il ne se portait que mieux. Cette déclaration ne fit que conforter Tom dans les soupçons qu'il avait envers cette fameuse histoire de potions. Il fut particulièrement étonné lorsqu'Harry le supplia de ne pas le dire à sa mère. Trop heureux qu'Harry lui fasse ainsi confiance, il accepta feignant un certain agacement afin de ne rien laisser paraître de sa joie.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le jour se leva bien trop rapidement au goût du jeune Riddle. Tom se repassa sa soirée avec Harry. Ils l'avaient passé à discuter des cours de Tom et des années de l'aîné à Poudlard. Ce dernier avait été étonné de constater qu'Harry n'était pas un de ces sportifs aussi idiots que beaux. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que l'ancien attrapeur résidait au manoir pourtant le plus jeune avait l'impression qu'il ne le découvrait véritablement que depuis deux jours. Mais peut-être était-ce réellement le cas. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas laisser ses émotions apparaître devant le grand brun.

Tom se rappela, en sortant de son lit, qu'il avait eu bien du mal à s'imaginer un jeune Harry portant d'énormes lunettes aussi épaisses que rondes. Et pourtant ça avait été le cas à une époque jusqu'à ce que le père de ce dernier, Severus Prince, ne lui fasse une potion correctrice. Harry lui avait raconté que son père en avait eu assez de le voir réparer ses lunettes après chaque entrainement et qu'en troisième année il lui avait fait ingérer, de force, une potion si infecte qu'il avait cru sa dernière heure venue. En entrant dans la douche, le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement au souvenir d'Harry hilare, les joues rougies, le souffle court alors qu'il lui racontait une de ses sempiternelles anecdotes. Il sentit avec effroi une chaleur se répandre dans son bas ventre et grogna en ouvrant l'eau froide. Décidément ce lord causerait sa perte.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry se tenait debout au milieu du jardin qu'aimait tant son cadet. Il regardait les magnifiques fleurs qui ornaient le domaine. Encore recouvertes de la douce rosée du matin, les fleurs semblaient se réveiller doucement. Le jeune adulte s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine et repensa lui-aussi à la soirée passée avec Tommy.

Il avait l'impression d'être plus vivant que jamais depuis une semaine. En réalité, il avait arrêté de suivre la prescription de Merope depuis deux mois. Il ne prenait plus les potions que lorsqu'il y était contraint par la présence de quelqu'un qu'il s'agisse de Merope, d'un serviteur ou encore de Tom... « Tom » soupira-t-il mentalement. Ce jeune homme avait accepté de ne rien dire et Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Quelque chose au fond de lui, lui certifiait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce jeune homme, aussi froid pouvait-il se montrer. Il avait un cœur en or, Harry en était persuadé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment percer cette carapace. Le plus jeune avait toujours intrigué Harry. Au début, c'était juste de la curiosité face à cet adolescent au port trop parfait, au regard vif où brillait une intelligence hors du commun. Ensuite, était venue l'envie de le taquiner pour le faire sortir sa coquille. La toute première fois qu'il l'avait taquiné c'était après le résultat de ses BUSE. Il avait cru que le plus jeune l'aurait tué mais il avait simplement rougi furieusement avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en maudissant « les lords sans tenue ». C'est à ce moment précis qu'était né son besoin de protéger le gamin à l'allure austère. Depuis, il avait l'impression d'être incapable de se rappeler correctement des événements. Cette fois, Harry soupira lourdement.

Pour l'instant, il avait un autre problème, plus délicat, à gérer. Il avait l'impression qu'un voile se levait de son esprit. Que cette impression ait commencé depuis qu'il ne prenait plus aussi religieusement les potions de la médicomage l'inquiétait réellement. Si sa magie n'avait pas rejeté si violemment Merope l'avant-veille, il ne saurait dire ce qui ce serait passé. Normalement l'idée aurait dû le ravir pourtant un frisson d'effroi le traversa. Malheur !

Il avait besoin de son père. Il avait vraiment besoin de Severus. Il avait besoin que ses pères l'éclairent. En bon fils de Maître de Potions, Harry n'ignorait pas le redoutable pouvoir de ces préparations. Pourtant il se disait que si on l'avait drogué, son père l'aurait rapidement remarqué, lui et son œil acéré. Et pourtant c'était bien l'impression qu'il avait.

Honnêtement, ce n'était pas l'envie de rompre ses fiançailles qui lui manquait. Absolument pas, mais il avait l'impression que s'il le faisait, il perdrait Tom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais toutes ses pensées semblaient se tourner vers lui depuis quelques temps. Rien que le fait de prononcer son prénom lui donnait envie de sourire et de lui courir après pour lui pourrir son existence et surtout le faire réagir. Il avait peur de ce que tout cela signifiait. Plus il se réveillait et plus il finissait par se dire que Merope n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Tom si cela pouvait servir ses plans. Il appréciait beaucoup le plus jeune et ne ferait rien qui lui porterait préjudice. Il frissonna en imaginant quelque chose arriver à son cadet. Une voix grave reconnaissable s'éleva derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Il fait encore frais ce matin.

\- Oh ! Tommy, bonjour ! lui sourit-il. Oui c'est vrai mais j'avais envie de marcher un peu ce matin. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Encore un peu fatigué mais elle fut bonne. Merci ! lui répondit le plus jeune sans sarcasme ou dureté. Et la tienne ?

Harry fut ravi de l'entendre se plaindre. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il lui sourit, sincèrement heureux.

\- Pareil de mon côté ! Mais je me devais de vérifier que tu ne sauterais pas de repas ! le taquina le plus âgé.

Tom haussa un magnifique sourcil et retourna vers l'intérieur du manoir. Harry le suivit tranquillement observant son dos détendu.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

A midi, les flammes de la cheminée principale du manoir Lestrange se gorgèrent de flammes émeraude, annonçant l'arrivée imminente des visiteurs. Bellatrix, Draco et Narcissa se tenaient dans le salon discutant de sujets légers. Draco fut le premier à se retourner pour accueillir son cousin. Sa tante l'avait prévenu des événements étranges qui s'étaient déroulés autour de son cousin. Le blond, âgé de vingt-cinq ans était d'une beauté typiquement malfoyenne. Des cheveux blonds, un visage pâle mais aucunement maladif, une musculature fine mais puissante et des yeux de mercure liquide. Une véritable beauté en soit.

Il se tenait droit, un sourire ravi en observant son cousin se nettoyer. Harry n'avait rien perdu de sa musculature d'athlète, aussi grand que lui dépassant légèrement le mètre quatre-vingt, des cheveux de jais arrivant aux épaules et repiquant doucement vers l'extérieur et par-dessus tout ses grands yeux d'un profond vert émeraude où brillait l'espièglerie et la joie de vivre. Draco avait l'impression de retrouver son meilleur ami en pleine forme.

\- Drake ! s'écria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de son cousin qui le réceptionna avec la force de l'habitude.

\- Salut Ry ! Tu sembles en pleine forme !

\- Ça va très bien merci ! Et toi ? Oh je suis désolé ! J'ai appris que j'avais raté plus d'un an de ta vie mon dragon !

\- Je vais bien ! rit le blond. Toujours à donner des surnoms à tout le monde ! Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

\- Je n'en donne qu'à la famille et aux proches tu le sais très bien ! sourit Harry. Oh laisse-moi te présenter Tom Riddle, mon infirmier à qui je dois la vie.

\- Tommy, laisse-moi te présenter Draco Malfoy ! fit Harry à Tom qui se tenait un peu à l'écart et qui observait les retrouvailles. Mon cousin, meilleur ami et grand-frère.

Draco haussa un sourcil intrigué, de même que Narcissa. Cependant Bellatrix souriait comme une démente. Elle avait vu juste, elle en était certaine ! Harry fit ensuite les présentations entre Tom et Narcissa Malfoy, née Black.

Tom la trouva absolument magnifique. Les sœurs se ressemblaient irrémédiablement. Les seules différences résidaient dans la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs cheveux. Là où Bellatrix était aussi brune qu'un ciel nocturne, Narcissa avait la blondeur d'un champ de blé au soleil. De plus les yeux de la blonde était d'un bleu glace transperçant alors que Bella les avait noisette mais pas moins intrigants.

Au moment où il s'avança pensant faire un baisemain à la maîtresse de maison, Bellatrix l'attira dans une douce étreinte en le remerciant encore une fois d'avoir aussi bien pris soin de son filleul préféré. Les deux Malfoy ne loupèrent pas le message, ce jeune homme était plus que le bienvenu dans la famille. Il ne leur fallu pas davantage pour le traiter comme un membre de la famille.

La petite troupe se rendit dans le parc. Etant donné la douce brise qui soufflait sur le manoir Lestrange, Bellatrix avait proposé de déjeuner dehors. Cependant Tom ne s'attendait absolument pas à se retrouver face à une immense gloriette de pierres. Des roses grimpantes remontaient le long des colonnes en de magnifiques ornements floraux. Bellatrix lui souffla que la Gloriette de roses de Lys avait toujours été l'endroit préféré d'Harry depuis qu'il était petit. Elle agrémenta le tout d'un sublime clin d'œil.

Tom se demanda l'origine du nom de la gloriette et ce fut Narcissa qui lui donna la réponse une fois sous l'impressionnant kiosque de pierres. Elle lui désigna le plafond et Tom resta interdit. Sur le plafond était représenté de nombreux lys formant eux-mêmes un immense lys, le tout en une sublime mosaïque au milieu d'un champ de roses.

Il fut sortit de sa contemplation par une main sur son épaule. Il reconnut immédiatement la main comme étant celle d'Harry. Ils n'avaient jamais eu beaucoup de contact mais le peu que lui avait donné le plus grand, Tom l'avait gravé dans sa mémoire. L'ancien attrapeur lui sourit fièrement et il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Merlin, que cet homme était horripilant avec son sourire lumineux à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur.

Draco observait les deux plus jeunes et ne put retenir un sourire goguenard que sa tante lui rendit. Il connaissait son cousin mieux que ce dernier lui-même. Il ne lui était pas difficile de voir que quelque chose couvait entre ces deux là. Et vu le sourire radieux et calculateur que posait Bellatrix sur eux, il n'était pas en train de se faire d'idées.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le déjeuner s'était passé merveilleusement et finalement ils étaient restés dîner sous l'insistance des deux sœurs. Draco avait malheureusement dû s'en aller à cause de son travail mais avait promis de revoir son cousin très rapidement. Tom avait pu constater qu'Harry tenait son côté taquin du jeune frère de Lord Lestrange, Rabastan. Ce dernier était toujours prompt à taquiner sa belle-sœur, son frère ou même Narcissa. Cependant cette dernière semblait imperméable aux blagues de Rabastan. Pour Rodolphus c'était une toute autre histoire, il semblait attiser les foudres de son frère en l'ignorant pour le plus grand amusement de tout le monde. Même Tom se surprit à sourire dans cette ambiance si détendue.

La semaine avait passé et ni Harry, ni Tom n'avait revu Merope. Il fallut en tout deux semaines pour que Merope remontre le bout de son nez. Cependant elle passait toujours en coup de vent. A ces moments-ci, Harry l'enlaçait comme il le faisait avant afin de ne pas créer le moindre soupçon à la lady. Tom se refermait immédiatement une fois que sa mère apparaissait.

D'ailleurs Nagini avait décidé de s'amuser de la présence de la lady et suivait Harry partout. Cela avait agacé la médicomage qui avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de Tom jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le serpent siffler sa demande de souris achetées par le lord qui ne comprenait rien au fourchelangue. D'un pas rageur, la lady lui avait demandé de ne pas s'approcher de « l'immonde serpent » de son fils. Harry avait alors souri en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à être jalouse de Nagini et que le serpent était seulement une amie. Mérope avait vu rouge et avait durement giflé Harry avant de quitter le manoir pour retourner à son travail, hurlant à l'affront reçu.

Une fois sa mère partie, Tom s'était littéralement effondré dans un fauteuil mort de rire. Harry était resté figé face à cet éclat. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le rire du plus jeune et il le trouva divin. Il souriait comme un idiot et soudain il vit Tom hoqueter en le voyant. Ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait au plus jeune, il se retourna pour observer derrière lui. Cependant ne voyant rien, il se retourna et son regard tomba sur le visage de Tom à quelques centimètres de son visage, la mine soucieuse et le regard furieux.

L'ancien attrapeur recula instinctivement et déglutit difficilement. Tom transfigura une coupe en miroir et le mit face à la glace. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Là où Mérope l'avait auparavant giflé une traînée de sang apparaissait. L'une des bagues de la lady avait dû lui ouvrir la joue. Il haussa les épaules et soudain il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Tommy ? appela le plus âgé.

\- Oui, Harry ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes au manoir Black ? Papa doit avoir un baume pour ce genre de choses.

Tom accepta immédiatement et s'apprêtait à jeter sa poignée de poudre de cheminette quand il se retourna vers Nagini.

\- _**Ma belle, surveille la maison, s'il te plaît ! Et surveille l'autre-là…**_ siffla doucement Tom, presque amoureusement.

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas ! S'il y a le moindre problème, je te rejoindrais !**_ répondit le reptile.

\- _**Bien, merci mon amie !**_

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Dire que Severus était en colère était peu dire. Le plus terrible fut Regulus, habituellement si doux. Sa magie crépitait dans la pièce. Walburga rageait de son côté, de même que Kreature qui maudissait _«la sorcière à l'immonde regard louche »_. Tom ne disait rien mais sa magie rendait l'air si lourd qu'Harry dut le calmer à plusieurs reprises.

\- Tommy, calme-toi ! Regarde il n'y a pratiquement plus de trace !

Le plus jeune ne dit rien et regarda la fine cicatrice qui disparaîtrait dans quelques heures grâce aux bons soins de son directeur de Maison. Soudain, il fut prit d'une vive douleur à la main. Il la regarda et vit sa main légèrement écailleuse. Il sursauta en réalisant la source. « _ **Nagini !**_ » Aussitôt le serpent apparut à ses côtés. Le serpent semblait contrarié et sifflait rageusement. Le serpent se contorsionna dangereusement et recracha un flacon que Tom reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait d'une des potions qu'Harry devait prendre toutes les deux heures.

\- _**Elle l'empoisonne et le drogue ! Je l'ai entendue s'insurger qu'il résiste à sa potion ! Philtre d'amour à l'arsenic !**_! siffla rageusement le serpent.

Tom devint blême et regardait frénétiquement Harry et Nagini. Comment lui avouer que Merope le droguait ? Le croirait-il seulement s'il le lui disait?

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **Voilà, voilà, voilààààààààà !**_

 _ **C'en est fini pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **Du coup, vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Oui ? Non ?**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos retours, vos avis, vos reviews !**_

 _ **On se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre de**_ **Pour Une Famille** _ **et samedi pour la suite d'**_ **Un Amour de Serpent** _ **!**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et soirée !**_

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Je suis content qu'elle vous plaise !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts (favoris et followers) ! Merci de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Le troisième chapitre est enfin en ligne ! Dédicace spéciale à noeleloise37 !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 3 : Confiance et Aveux**

Tom était maintenant assis depuis quelques instants dans le salon de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Face à lui se tenait Severus, la main fermée sur la petite fiole remise un peu plus tôt par l'étudiant de sa Maison. Lord Prince attendait une explication, la mine soucieuse. Regulus avait, quant à lui, la mine fermée et Walburga trônait au centre de la pièce, le visage impassible. Harry observait la fiole de potion avec une certaine résignation mais aussi avec un certain soulagement. Il observa Tom qui gardait la tête baissée avec un mélange de fatalité. On pouvait sentir la tension qui habitait le corps de l'adolescent.

\- Monsieur Riddle, parla Severus d'une voix pleine d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

Le plus jeune leva la tête pour croiser le regard sombre de son enseignant de potions. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais il savait qu'il serait condamné en tentant d'expliquer la situation. Aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir tant sa gorge était serrée. Un masque de froideur recouvrit son visage, tentant vainement de protéger son cœur de la colère qui s'abattrait bien assez tôt sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration en cherchant ses mots.

\- _**Dis-leur enfant ! Ils n'y a aucune raison qu'ils s'en prennent à toi ! Dans le cas contraire… Je les tuerais tous !**_ siffla Nagini afin d'encourager son jeune maître.

La réponse vint néanmoins d'Harry pour la plus grande surprise de son « Tommy ».

\- Il s'agit de la potion antidouleur que me fait prendre Merope, répondit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Tom leva un regard qui se voulait glacial mais face à la chaleur des prunelles émeraude, il se sut irrémédiablement condamné. Harry poursuivit tranquillement.

\- Pour que Nagini soit venue avec cette potion c'est qu'il y a autre chose dedans, n'est-ce pas Tommy ?

L'emploi de ce stupide quolibet rassura le plus jeune autant que ça le glaça d'effroi.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans maintenant ? demanda Harry en se mettant au même niveau que Tom.

\- Oui, fut tout ce que le plus jeune put répondre.

Harry le transperça de son regard et lui fit un sourire encourageant qui désarma totalement Tom qui perdit peu à peu son masque. Le jeune lord se tourna vers sa famille et sa mine se fit plus sombre.

\- Papa, je suppose que je devrais vous présenter des excuses à tous pour mon étrange comportement depuis tous ces mois… Toutefois, je crains que la raison ne se trouve à présent dans ta main…

Severus sursauta et regarda l'objet dans sa main avec un mélange de crainte et de dégoût.

\- Si je comprends bien… cette potion en serait responsable ? répéta Severus peu sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir son fils. Harry, fils, j'ai vérifié chacune des potions que tu as prises depuis le début de tes soins !

Tom réfléchit et eut un sourire frôlant légèrement la démence.

\- Professeur, avez-vous testé chacune des potions… individuellement ?

Severus haussa un élégant sourcil à la question qui lui sembla légèrement déplacée à prime abord. Tout à coup, il écarquilla soudain les yeux en réalisant ce que souhaitait lui faire comprendre le jeune Riddle.

En fonction de la fréquence des prises et de la récurrence de certains ingrédients, l'interaction des composants pouvaient créer une nouvelle potion au sein même de l'organisme.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il sèchement, le regard chargé de colère.

\- Philtre d'amour à l'arsenic, selon mon familier… répondit honteusement Tom, ne pouvant soutenir le regard de son professeur.

Walburga hoqueta sous l'indignation. Regulus écarquilla les yeux en regardant tour à tour son fils et son époux, cherchant dans le regard de ce dernier une infirmation. Le moment de tension fut brisé par le rire clair d'Harry qui se laissa tomber au côté de Tom. Ce dernier le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou, de même que les membres présents de sa famille. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Tom dans un geste mécanique et le remercia de lui avoir confirmé les soupçons qu'il nourrissait depuis un bon moment.

\- Préviens Albus, Severus ! réagit Lady Black.

\- Une chose m'échappe toutefois… intervint Regulus. Le philtre d'amour à l'arsenic est mortel et pourtant tu sembles aller bien mieux qu'auparavant…

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas normal… confirma le potionniste.

\- Je soupçonne ma magie d'avoir évacué une grande partie de la potion ! répondit Harry la mine concentrée. Ça expliquerait pourquoi, Mérope n'a jamais pu me toucher au-delà d'une certaine limite…

Inconscient de la fureur qui grondait à présent en Tom, Harry lui envoya un regard désolé avant de se figer devant les pupilles rétractées du plus jeune, telles celles d'un serpent. Walburga qui observait le jeune homme se dit que finalement le plus jeune devait bel et bien nourrir quelques puissants sentiments pour son petit-fils. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites qu'Albus Dumbledore arriva. La situation lui fut bien vite expliquée, n'oblitérant aucun détail. L'honorable sorcier lança une série de sorts aussi puissants qu'inconnus à Harry et aux autres, et confirma malheureusement la thèse de ce dernier. La seule partie où la potion restante s'était greffée était dans le système nerveux de la jambe blessée.

Severus n'attendit pas plus et partit concocter toutes sortes de potions afin d'épurer au maximum l'organisme de se son fils. Pendant ce temps, il fut décidé que les garçons ne retourneraient pas au manoir Gaunt.

Walburga somma Kreature de récupérer toutes les affaires d'Harry mais également celles de Tom afin de garder le garçon en lieu sûr. Il était maintenant évident que la fureur de Lady Gaunt retomberait sur son fils.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

La nuit fut courte pour la maisonnée. Les pères d'Harry avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à préparer des potions d'épuration pour ce dernier. Tom, lui, avait eut tout le mal du monde à trouver le sommeil malgré la présence de Nagini qui tentait de le rassurer. Harry, lui, n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi et avait pris de nombreuses décisions. Il se félicitait toutefois de n'avoir rien cédé comme information ou droit à Mérope sur ses différentes demeures. Après une intense réflexion, il avait décidé de ramener tout le monde dans le Manoir de Lys qu'avait fait bâtir son père peu après son mariage avec sa mère. Le petit château était non seulement incartable mais il possédait une magie de protection rivalisant avec les protections de Poudlard.

Ayant tous été proches de James et Lily, Walburga, Albus, Regulus et Severus connaissaient déjà l'endroit où Harry avait fait ses premiers pas. Il ne resterait plus qu'à enregistrer la signature de Tom afin que ce dernier puisse aller et venir à sa guise.

Le problème judiciaire ne l'inquiétait pas. Il connaissait suffisamment ses parents pour savoir que la Ministre de la magie, Amelia Bones, serait au courant de la situation à la première heure, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. L'utilisation des philtres d'amour étant hautement prohibée par la loi, Merope Gaunt irait tout droit à Azkaban sans libération possible.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur pour son cadet. Tom avait déjà grandi sans père et voilà qu'il lui arrachait sa mère. Quand bien même, elle ne fut pas exemplaire, elle restait tout de même sa mère… Il se promit de faire en sorte que le plus jeune ne manque jamais de rien, une façon comme une autre de faire pénitence auprès de ce futur orphelin si l'une des sœur Black mettait la main sur l'empoisonneuse… Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil qui se levait sur la ville de Londres. Il prit quelques vêtements et partit prendre une douche revigorante. La journée allait être longue.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Dans la cuisine du manoir Black, l'ambiance était calme, trop calme. Severus sirotait un café aussi noir que son humeur tandis que Walburga étudiait d'un œil acéré les réactions de son fils. Regulus avait beau être d'un caractère très doux, il ne fallait jamais s'en prendre à sa famille. Pourtant c'était la plus grande erreur de la souillon à poils longs. Elle avait touché au fils de Regulus. Ce dernier portait très bien son nom. Il avait toute la fougue et la dureté d'un jeune lion et cela pouvait le rendre implacable si le besoin se faisait sentir. La vieille sorcière aurait presque pu avoir de la pitié pour cette femme si elle-même ne désirait pas tant lui faire la peau. La maison elle-même habituellement animée d'un doux chuchotement semblait porter le poids des événements à venir.

Tom entra dans la cuisine et voulu faire demi-tour lorsque toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que déjà Kreature le tirait pour l'amener près de la table. Le vieil elfe de maison déposa de nombreux plats face au jeune étudiant en lui expliquant qu'il était trop maigre pour tenir debout. Le jeune homme voulut s'insurger mais un rire clair retentit à l'entrée de la cuisine. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine et il ne dut son salut qu'aux années de maîtrise qu'il possédait.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! salua joyeusement Harry. Tommy, évite de te débattre ! Tu n'as pas la moindre chance face à Kreature !

Le nouvel arrivé embrassa tout le monde et même Tommy eut droit à un baiser sur le front comme l'avait fait Harry pour ses parents. Un sifflement s'éleva au coté de Tom et Nagini apparut.

\- Toi aussi, tu as droit ton baiser ma belle ! s'amusa le jeune lord en se baissant pour embrasser la tête du serpent.

La veille Walburga s'amusa du comportement taquin de son petit-fils et le fit prendre place à ses côtés. Le petit-déjeuner se passa relativement bien jusqu'au moment où Severus sortit de sa poche une vingtaine de petites fioles au liquide bleuté. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et Walburga ricana faiblement. Regulus haussa les épaules et Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Harry avait beau avoir grandi, il resterait toujours un gamin quand il s'agissait de soins.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles doivent être immondes, efficaces mais immondes… geignit piteusement le fils.

\- Ton père te les a parfumé à la menthe cette fois ! sourit doucement Regulus. J'ai bataillé mais j'ai obtenu gain de cause ! avoua-t-il à son fils avec un clin d'œil complice.

Harry observa la potion que lui tendait Severus et la but cul-sec. Un immense sourire éclaira le visage de l'héritier Black-Prince. La potion était définitivement une réussite.

\- Une merveille ! sourit Harry. Indubitablement le plus grand Maître de Potions de tous les temps ! s'amusa Harry.

Severus bougonna légèrement pour la forme mais la satisfaction brillait dans ses yeux. Albus arriva à ce moment et lança un bonjour tonitruant à la maisonnée. Walburga et les Black-Prince y répondirent avec bien plus de retenue qu'Harry qui eut un sourire canaille face à l'humeur joyeuse de son grand-père. La discussion arriva rapidement sur la suite des événements. Il fut décidé qu'Albus accompagnerait Severus et Regulus pour déposer une plainte à l'encontre de la sorcière. Harry étant la victime concernée serait évidemment présent.

A son tour, Harry expliqua son idée de quitter le 12 square Grimault pendant quelques temps pour le Manoir de Lys. L'idée fut accueillie avec enthousiasme par tous, sauf par Tom qui se rendait compte qu'il devenait un poids dans cette histoire. Harry ne lui demanda pas son avis une fois de plus et l'informa seulement qu'il était du voyage. Aussi soudainement que l'idée vint à Walburga, elle en fit part aux autres.

\- Emmenez le jeune Tom avec vous au Ministère qui sait ce que cette mégère a pu poser comme sort sur lui !

Albus fronça ostensiblement les sourcils et dégaina sa baguette. Il poussa un juron en voyant apparaître un sort de traçage sur son étudiant. Harry lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas le lui retirer mais à la surprise générale, Tom proposa de laisser le ministère s'en occuper. Cela augmenterait les charges à l'encontre de Mérope.

Cette nuit, il avait décidé ne plus considérer cette femme sans cœur comme sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui et bien il lui accorderait son souhait. Une fois cela décidé, ils partirent pour le ministère pendant que Kreature s'occupait avec sa maîtresse de la préparation de leur petit séjour au manoir d'Harry.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

La petite famille élargie arriva au ministère et prit la direction du bureau ministériel. Ils furent accueillis par la ministre en personne, une femme brune assez courte à l'allure fière et à la mâchoire carrée. Cette dernière les invita aussitôt à prendre place. Elle avait déjà été informée de leur venue par Albus. Tom se sentit soudain impressionné par cette famille aux connections aussi puissantes. Il se tenait droit sur son siège, un masque impassible bien en place. La ministre ajusta son monocle et vissa son regard dans le celui de Tom. La femme dégageait une autorité indéniable. Tom soutint son regard et la femme se permit un sourire appréciateur. Le jeune homme bien qu'impressionnée n'avait rien à se reprocher. Parfait !

\- Je vous écoute Lord Potter, quelle est la raison de votre présence ? demanda la sorcière.

Harry raconta tous les événements dont il se souvenait, de son entrée à l'hôpital sorcier jusqu'à la veille. Il n'oblitéra rien qu'il s'agisse des réflexions de ses parents quant à son éloignement dont il n'avait aucunement conscience jusqu'à l'intervention de Nagini, la veille. La sorcière frissonna d'effroi en entendant le nom de la potion. Une potion aussi difficile à fabriquer que mortelle. Elle s'étonna donc de voir le jeune lord face à elle, les idées aussi claires mais surtout en vie. Elle fit part de son étonnement à ses interlocuteurs qui ne purent lui répondre. Toutefois, Severus confirma la présence de la potion mortelle dans l'organisme de son fils. Etant lui-même diplômé de médicomagie et célèbre sur ses travaux dans ce domaine, sa parole fut prise avec beaucoup de valeur.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis absolument choquée de la teneur de cette affaire ! répondit finalement la ministre. Il va sans dire qu'elle sera traitée avec la plus grande attention… Toutefois, messieurs… Pardonnez-moi de nourrir quelques réserves quant à la présence de Monsieur Riddle… Il reste le fils de Merope Gaunt… ajouta-t-elle doucement comme peu sûre des termes à employer.

\- Bien qu'il s'agisse de son fils, je lui dois la vie, Madame la ministre ! intervint Harry. Sans lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi.

\- Je le comprends bien, Lord Potter mais…

\- Est-il digne de confiance ? la devança ledit lord. Il a toute ma confiance ! assura Harry avec aplomb. Je considère même avoir une dette de vie envers lui ! continua Harry en planta son regard vibrant dans celui choqué de Tom.

Le regard d'Albus pétillait avec une certaine effervescence tandis que Severus affichait un léger sourire. Regulus eut un froncement de sourcil. Il savait qu'Harry n'était pas le genre de personnes à parler à la légère, cependant avait-il conscience de ce que cela impliquait. Cela revenait à s'enchaîner au jeune homme. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec son fils.

\- De plus, les relations entre Tom Riddle et sa mère ne sont que pure cordialité… continua Harry en lançant un regard incertain à Tom.

Le concerné renifla franchement et cela eut le don de rassurer Harry.

\- Mérope Gaunt ne le considère nullement comme son fils…

Tous les sorciers présents froncèrent les sourcils de même qu'Albus.

\- Bien qu'il soit son fils, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ici présent, n'est pas l'héritier de la Maison Gaunt ! lâcha Harry.

Tom détourna le regard. Il se sentait légèrement humilié qu'une telle vérité soit prononcée à voix haute devant tant de personnes. Albus avait perdu tout pétillement et son regard incrédule transperçait Tom. Regulus et Severus avaient les yeux écarquillés face à l'horeur de la situation. Cela signifiait que Tom avait été renié devant la Magie à un moment donné. La ministre n'avait pas perdu un instant et avait écrit une courte missive au département de la succession magique afin d'obtenir le dossier de la Maison Gaunt. D'un coup de baguette, la missive disparut dans un flot d'étincelles rougeoyantes. Le dossier apparut presque immédiatement sur le bureau de la ministre qui s'en saisit prestement. Elle feuilleta quelques instants le dossier avant de relever la tête, la mine grave.

\- C'est parfaitement exact ! Tom Riddle apparait sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Gaunt mais son droit de succession lui a été retiré le jour de sa naissance…

La déclaration avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide pour Tom qui avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Cependant une douce pression se fit sentir sur sa main, lui rappelant tacitement qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour connaître le propriétaire de cette main. Il n'y avait que « Harry » pour manquer autant de retenue se dit-il sarcastiquement. Pourtant il remercia le jeune lord d'une pression de la main. Albus avait de nouveau le regard pétillant. Le jeune Tom serait peut-être plus qu'un simple allié dans cette affaire.

\- Madame la ministre ! intervint l'honorable directeur de Poudlard. J'ai également pu remarquer quelques sorts de traçage apposés sur le jeune Riddle. Il ne fait nul doute quant à l'origine de ces sortilèges.

La ministre enregistra cette nouvelle charge au dossier et fit appeler une langue-de-plomb afin de lever le sort et d'enregistrer la signature magique de la sorcière. La rencontre prit fin et la famille Black-Prince se retrouva dans les couloirs du ministère en direction de ce qu'Harry pensait être la sortie. Il attrapa l'épaule de Tom et tenta de s'excuser pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir devant la ministre. Il était parfaitement conscient que l'égo du plus jeune venait de prendre un coup mais cela était nécessaire pour le protéger de tout soupçon du ministère. Tom soupira bruyamment et reprit son avancée avant de s'arrêter un plus loin et de murmurer à Harry.

\- Je… te fais confiance… c'est juste que… je ne m'y attendais pas…

Harry resta interdit. Il aurait cru rêver s'il n'avait pas vu l'expression de pure incrédulité sur le visage de Severus et le magnifique levé de sourcil de son autre père. Les yeux d'Albus pétillaient davantage que dans le bureau de la ministre. Il sentait que cette année scolaire serait riche en événements. Il fallait qu'il garde le jeune Riddle à l'œil où il pourrait rater un élément décisif. Il avança d'un pas enjoué et s'arrêta devant un bureau sous le regard intrigué du plus jeune.

\- Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu passes ton permis de transplanage, Tom ! fit le vieil homme avec un clin d'œil.

Il voulut demander si cette manie de lancer des clins d'œil était de famille mais son esprit avait bloqué sur les mots « permis de transplanage ». Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Tom sortait du bureau avec le fameux permis en main. Harry le félicita chaudement, tout comme les adultes présents, et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme d'habitude. Tom n'eut pas le cœur de grommeler cette fois. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu passer son permis et puis il était trop décontenancé par les félicitations. Il n'était absolument pas habitué à cela. Ce fichu lord chamboulait maintenant autant sa vie que son cœur.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Dans une des demeures appartenant à la famille Gaunt, Merope fulminait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son incapable de fils la trahirait après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donnée pour en faire un parfait meuble. Il avait osé se retourner contre elle et pire avait été au ministère la dénoncer. Elle en était certaine ! Le bon à rien avait parié sur le mauvais hippogriffe et pire, il avait osé lui soustraire Harry, son petit pantin. Qu'importe, ce dernier ne vivrait pas bien longtemps. La quantité de potion dans son organisme le tuerait bientôt. Il ne resterait pas en vie. C'était une autre de ses certitudes. Elle avait pris ses précautions. Elle avait légèrement modifié la potion pour que rien ne puisse venir se mettre entre son aimé et elle. Elle briserait Tom sans même avoir besoin de le toucher.

Certes, elle avait perdu sa trace mais elle savait où elle pourrait le trouver. Il lui restait une dernière année à terminer avant de finir ses études. Elle le cueillerait donc à Poudlard, une fois qu'Harry ne serait plus de ce monde. Elle qui convoitait le jeune lord, devoir faire une croix sur lui était rageant mais tant pis, elle ferait avec. Harry n'avait plus qu'une semaine à vivre. Le compte à rebours était lancé !

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Tom se tenait dans le couloir aux côtés d'Harry tandis de ce dernier discutaient avec ses pères. Il observait la demeure avec un air appréciateur. Il avait toujours aimé les belles choses mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de pouvoir manifester ses goûts. Nagini sifflait joyeusement à ses côtés en rampant le long du couloir. Walburga avait disparu dès son arrivée au manoir et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter. L'étudiant supposa que la noble sorcière devait avoir ses habitudes. De plus, vu le niveau des protections du lieu, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour elle. Tom regarda distraitement la paume de sa main fraîchement entaillée pour l'enregistrement de sa signature magique auprès du château.

\- Tom, tu as choisi ta chambre ? demanda Harry par-dessus l'épaule de Regulus.

\- Pardon ? fit le plus jeune en ne comprenant pas la question.

\- Eh bien oui, ta chambre Tommy ! Tu as prévu de dormir où comme ça ? s'enquit moqueusement le propriétaire des lieux.

\- Mais vous ne vous êtes toujours pas installé ? fit remarquer le plus jeune.

Regulus sourit devant le comportement perdu de l'adolescent. Severus, lui, se remémorait les explications que lui avait données son fils au sujet de son élève. Le jeune homme qui aurait dû hériter de la fortune et du titre de sa famille se retrouverait à la rue dès la fin de sa dernière année. En tant que père, il se sentait révolté face à ces nouvelles. De plus, en qualité de directeur de Maison, il ne pouvait que se sentir soucieux de l'avenir du plus jeune.

Cependant, il y avait un problème qui le taraudait depuis la veille. Il se demanda si Harry avait compris que sa vie était en danger, non à cause de l'immonde sorcière dans la nature mais bien du poison qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas si la potion aurait une réaction contre le sevrage mais il s'était préparé au pire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son tout petit, qui avait bien grandi depuis mais qui le resterait à jamais, et fut ravi de voir son sourire de nouveau illuminer son visage. Harry avait toujours été très doué pour masquer ses inquiétudes et ses peurs sous sa joie de vivre. Il soupira bruyamment et renifla.

\- Monsieur Riddle ! l'interpellé se retourna immédiatement vers son professeur. Ce que mon stupide cornichon de fils tente de vous signifier… Et à en croire par votre manque de réaction, qui me désole pleinement, soit dit en passant… C'est qu'il serait temps que vous vous choisissiez une chambre afin de vous y installer, étant donné que vous êtes notre invité !

\- Tu as une drôle de façon de t'adresser à tes invités, chéri ! se moqua gentiment son époux.

\- Black ne commence pas ou tu dormiras sur le canapé ! susurra ledit chéri.

Regulus s'étrangla sous la menace et Harry pouffa dans son coin face au comportement puéril de ses pères. Il récolta un double regard noir et ne put retenir ses rires plus longtemps. Tom n'avait toujours pas réagi se repaissant de cette mélodie qu'il trouva divine. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le silence soudain qui s'était fait autour de lui. Il découvrit des mines soucieuses et inquiètes qui l'observaient avec attention.

\- Tout va bien Tommy ? s'enquit Harry en déposant une main inquiète sur son épaule.

\- Parfaitement ! Quelle aile est réservée aux invités ? demanda-t-il prestement.

\- Il n'y en a aucune dans ce manoir ! Tous ceux qui y entrent sont de la famille ! s'indigna Harry.

Ne prêtant pas attention à la réaction de Tom, il l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit visiter les chambres libres. Severus échangea un regard goguenard avec son époux qui le lui rendit, en suivant les plus jeunes. Finalement Harry en eut assez et choisit la porte face à la sienne. Il s'agissait d'une pièce immense qui donnait sur le parc sublimement fleuri à cette période de l'année. La chambre était généreusement éclairée par la lumière du soleil que deux grandes fenêtres accueillaient. Elle comportait tout le nécessaire tant au travail qu'à la détente. Un immense lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain au carrelage de marbre gris. Une immense baignoire prenait le quart de la salle d'eau. Une douche à l'italienne se trouvait de l'autre côté et tout un pan du mur était recouvert d'un grand miroir.

Harry observait Tom découvrir sa nouvelle chambre avec un enthousiasme non contenu. Ce dernier retourna dans la chambre et observa la bibliothèque, l'armoire et les commodes avant de revenir près du bureau en bois massif. Il eut un sourire appréciateur en caressant l'œuvre d'art. Il se tourna vers les trois Black-Prince qui l'observaient et acquiesça, un fin sourire sur le visage. Il fut décidé de laisser le jeune homme prendre possession de sa chambre. Kreature fut envoyé pour aider l'installation de l'étudiant.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry se trouvait derrière les fourneaux. Cette demeure ne comportait normalement pas d'elfe de maison. Seule la puissante magie du manoir entretenait le domaine construit sur une veine de magie pure. Il préparait le déjeuner en sifflant. Il avait bien compris que la potion ne le laisserait pas sans le tuer alors il souhaitait vivre pleinement chaque instant pour profiter de sa famille au maximum. Il était également soulagé de savoir Tom en sécurité. Au moins, ici, Merope ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre et puis il savait que son père et son grand-père s'occuperait du plus jeune. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité à dire devant la ministre de la magie qu'il considérait avoir une dette de vie auprès du plus jeune. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à mourir sans avoir profité de la vie.

La voix de sa grand-mère le sortit de ses pensées. Harry lui fit un doux sourire bien qu'il n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Walburga connaissait trop bien son petit-fils pour ne pas se douter de ce qui le préoccupait. Elle tenta de le rassurer que ses pères trouveraient à coup sûr un moyen d'éviter le pire. Harry lui avoua qu'il considérait que le pire était déjà arrivé en mettant sa famille de côté. Walburga s'insurgea et sermonna durement son petit-fils qui lui renvoya un sourire lumineux. Cette femme à l'allure froide avait toujours eu un cœur ardent dès qu'il s'agissait de ses petits. La vieille sorcière s'assit silencieusement en couvant son petit du regard alors qu'il continuait de s'animer derrière les fourneaux. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Severus trouverait rapidement une façon de purger entièrement le poison du corps de son petit Harry. Il avait déjà suffisamment connu la cruauté de l'espèce humaine comme cela. Elle lâcha un juron en se rappelant qu'il fallait mettre le reste de la famille au courant. Entre ses nièces et Rabastan, elle ne savait qui serait le plus difficile à contenir.

Soudain, elle décida de rassembler toute la famille le soir même. Elle fit par de son idée à Harry, étant le propriétaire des lieux. Celui-ci jubila à la mention de revoir tout le monde et approuva énergiquement.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit épuisé. La journée avait été longue et la soirée très animée avec la présence de tout le clan. Il sourit en repensant à son oncle Lucius, l'époux de Narcissa, que la cheminée avait littéralement craché quand ce dernier était arrivé en furie. Lui qui était toujours très occupé au ministère se chargeant des affaires épineuses, il avait appris la mésaventure de son neveu et avait débarqué en trombe dans le manoir.

Lord Malfoy se serait jeté volontiers sur le jeune Riddle afin de l'interroger si Bellatrix ne l'avait pas menacé de doloris si il touchait au « Tommy » de son filleul. Autant dire que seul le grand brun n'avait rien saisi la portée des propos de sa marraine. L'étudiant, lui, avait rougit furieusement sous les nombreux sous-entendus de Draco, ravi de pouvoir taquiner un nouveau venu. Ce dernier s'était ensuite fait rapidement refroidir par une furie reptilienne sous le regard goguenard de Tom.

Harry était ensuite passé et avait calmé le serpent en la prenant dans ses bras. Tom était resté interdit de la réaction de son familier. Il ne s'expliquait absolument pas le comportement de sa meilleure amie. Il y avait un monde entre tolérer la présence et les contacts de l'humain et se lover paresseusement sur ses genoux.

Harry soupira lourdement. Il n'y avait qu'avec sa famille qu'il se sentait vraiment revivre. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se disant que Tom n'avait jamais eu droit à tout ceci mais la fatigue le rappela à l'ordre. Il soupira de bien-être et se laissa porter dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et soirée !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Etant donné que l'histoire a bien avancé de mon côté et que vous semblez impatients, je vous propose le chapitre 4 dès maintenant !**

 **Merci à vous tous !**

 **Dédicace spéciale: Valou-kun et Aya31 ! Je vous aime !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 4 : Potion et contrecoups**

Le manoir du Lys était de nouveau habité depuis quelques jours et l'approche de l'anniversaire d'Harry créait une véritable effervescence. Deux jours avant le jour J, Tom était assis dans la cuisine. Il écoutait Walburga et Bellatrix qui discutaient joyeusement de l'organisation de la _petite_ fête à venir. Nagini sifflait calmement à côté de son maître en observant les deux femmes qui donnaient des consignes au vieil elfe de maison. Soudain le serpent se redressa au niveau de la table et interpella son maître.

\- _**Où est mon humain, Tom ?**_

\- _**Aucune idée. Peut-être encore au lit.**_

\- _**Il est tard ! Je vais le chercher !**_ s'impatienta le serpent.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule magique et remarqua qu'il était déjà onze heures passées.

\- _**Effectivement, c'est bizarre…**_ reconnut le sorcier.

Un mauvais pressentiment le prit et il questionna les deux femmes pour savoir si l'une d'elles avait déjà vu Harry depuis le matin. Les deux sorcières lui jetèrent un regard curieux et avisèrent l'heure. Nagini commençait à s'agiter et à s'impatienter. L'étudiant décida donc de partir chercher Severus. Il trouva son directeur de Maison et son époux dans le laboratoire de potions, occupés à étiqueter des préparations.

\- Bonjour Professeur, Lord Black ! salua-t-il poliment. Auriez-vous vu Harry ce matin ? Personne ne semble l'avoir encore vu…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard incrédule et s'élancèrent en direction de la chambre de leur fils. Tom les suivit quelque peu en retrait et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre du maître des lieux. Severus laissa échapper un juron en voyant le visage de son fils, couvert de sueur, pâle comme un mort et crispé dans une expression de douleur. Regulus agita sa baguette et tendit un long parchemin à son époux d'une main tremblante. Les yeux d'habitude si impassibles de son mari s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Severus convoqua immédiatement plusieurs potions en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire et lança le contenu de plusieurs fioles dans l'estomac d'Harry.

\- La potion a commencé à s'attaquer à l'organisme ! lâcha sombrement le maître de potions en observant l'état de son fils se dégrader lentement.

Regulus vint poser son front sur celui de son fils. Il attrapa une main crispée par la douleur et tenta de détendre les doigts de son enfant. Severus lança une batterie de sorts de diagnostic. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en lisant la vitesse avec laquelle le poison s'attaquait aux tissus organiques.

\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda Regulus d'une voix éteinte.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua l'autre lord légèrement paniqué. Je ne sais vraiment pas Reg… La potion n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer ainsi à son organisme… Pas maintenant... Ce n'est pas normal… C'est du jamais vu… murmura Severus d'une voix brisée.

Tom s'était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte en entendant ces paroles. L'expression de douleur et les gémissements de souffrances d'Harry lui lacéraient le cœur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter qu'Harry disparaisse et que sa mère pense ne serait-ce que s'en sortir ainsi. Si jamais il arrivait malheur à son Harry, il poursuivrait sa mère jusqu'en enfer pour le lui faire payer au centuple !

A cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent davantage cependant cette fois non pas d'horreur mais bien d'incrédulité. Il considérait Harry comme sien… Il savait que le jeune lord avait pris beaucoup de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur depuis longtemps. Il savait qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui mais il n'avait jamais osé mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il aimait Harry ! Merlin, il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Harry Potter-Black-Prince ! Une immense douleur lui vrilla les entrailles à l'idée de le perdre alors qu'il venait enfin de s'avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour son aîné. Il se promit que si jamais Harry s'en sortait, il ferait son maximum pour gagner honnêtement son amour et son cœur. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quasi morbides par le cri déchirant d'Harry.

\- Reg, prends un échantillon de son sang ! Tom, vas me chercher Bella ! claqua la voix pressante.

Tom s'exécuta et tomba sur Bellatrix dans le couloir qui arrivait avec Walburga. Severus expliqua rapidement la situation. Bella dégaina sa baguette et récupéra de nombreux échantillons de sang. Severus plaça son fils en stase pendant que sa belle-mère partait appeler Albus et Narcissa.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Narcissa, Bellatrix et Severus s'acharnaient autour d'Harry. Narcissa ayant une formation en médicomagie était d'un professionnalisme digne de son rang. Bellatrix analysait les échantillons de sang de son filleul en maudissant à voix haute la descendante de Serpentard. Severus reniflait de rage en préparant toutes sortes de potions en attendant que Bellatrix annonce les résultats de ses analyses. Walburga, elle, avait doucement chassé Tom et l'avait accompagné dans sa chambre. Elle observait le jeune homme qui s'était plongé dans ses grimoires de potions en fourchelangue. Il lisait frénétiquement les pages en s'aidant d'un sort obscur.

Albus arriva sur les coups de dix-sept heures avec un Draco irrité et paniqué. Ce dernier se rendit directement au chevet de son cousin et meilleur ami. Albus, quant à lui, partit à la recherche de Tom. Il trouva le jeune homme dans sa chambre, une multitude d'ouvrages dispersés un peu partout. Le vénérable directeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur à l'intention de Lady Black qui haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. Ce dernier se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention du jeune homme qui ne réagit pas. Il soupira d'épuisement et appela doucement le jeune Riddle.

\- Bonsoir Tom.

\- Bonjour Professeur, répondit distraitement le jeune homme.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci Professeur, je ne suis pas celui en train d'agoniser sur un lit de mort ! répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.

Walburga manqua de s'étouffer face à la réponse de l'étudiant à son directeur. Toutefois plus que la réponse c'était le ton employé qui l'avait fait sursauter. Albus lui avait bien parlé de la façon cinglante qu'avait d'utiliser le jeune homme. Cependant c'était bien la première fois qu'elle en était témoin. Néanmoins elle ne dit rien et continua d'observer l'échange.

\- Oui, oui j'en convins… répondit Albus pas plus refroidi que cela. Toutefois… il serait certainement bon que tu manges quelque chose… Tu ne penses pas ?

Tom fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la raison de cette remarque et jeta un coup d'œil à Walburga.

\- J'ai mangé il n'y a pas si longtemps ! De plus ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis dans la chambre et…

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, jeune homme ! intervint la matriarche Black avec douceur. Voilà déjà plus de deux heures que tu es plongé dans ces livres…

\- Pardon ?! s'étouffa l'étudiant.

\- Excuse acceptée ! répondit joyeusement Albus, faisant ainsi la sorcière rouler des yeux.

Cette dernière ordonna à Kreature d'apporter un repas consistant à leur jeune invité. Une fois servi, le directeur qui observait les grimoires interrogea son élève.

\- Qu'est-ce que tous ces livres, Tom ? Je ne comprends absolument rien !

\- Ce sont des grimoires de potions écrits en fourchelangue par les différents descendants de Salazar Serpentard ! J'avais pensé pouvoir trouver quelque chose dedans pour aider les soins du Professeur Prince… répondit le plus jeune.

\- Voilà qui serait merveilleux ! s'illumina Walburga. Qu'as-tu trouvé pour l'instant ?

\- Uniquement des potions contre les empoisonnements accidentels… Rien de transcendant pour le moment… Je suis navré, Milady.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri ! Je te suis redevable de tenter de sauver mon petit-fils !

Albus écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant la sorcière. Peu de personnes pouvaient se targuer de recevoir des « Mon chéri » de la grande Walburga Black. La sorcière ayant suivi le cheminement des pensées du directeur, le foudroya du regard, le mettant ainsi au défi d'oser faire la moindre réflexion. Le directeur quitta la pièce, tout sourire, prétextant d'aller prendre des nouvelles de l'avancée du travail de son fils.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Une semaine s'écoula dans la même ambiance stressée et plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus les mines se faisaient douloureuses et fermées. Les frères Lestrange passaient matin et soir prendre des nouvelles de leur neveu, de même que Lucius. D'ailleurs, ce dernier donnait fréquemment des informations sur la progression quasi nulle de l'enquête. Draco avait décidé d'investir de nouveau sa chambre en attendant le réveil de son cousin. Severus se montrait plus irrité chaque jour et Regulus plus sombre. Walburga tentait de rester forte, comme à son habitude, mais personne n'ignorait l'inquiétude et la peur qui la rongeaient. D'ailleurs, l'honorable matrone insultait à tout va « la Morue de malheur » quand elle se retrouvait seule avec Bellatrix.

Tom, toujours égal à lui-même, était pourtant à deux doigts d'entrer dans une rage sombre, maudissant sa mère à voix haute en fourchelangue et autre. Son calme légendaire était bien loin. Tom Riddle n'était plus qu'une bombe à retardement. Sa magie crépitait et se déversait en d'immenses vagues autour de lui et une aura sombre l'entourait. Finalement, il en eut plus qu'assez et laissa sa magie exploser, dévastant ainsi la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Quelque chose lui frappa la tête et son regard tomba sur un vieux carnet relié en cuir noir et verni. Il laissa échapper un juron qui résonna dans toute la maison.

Draco débarqua dans sa chambre sans frapper et tomba sur un spectacle qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Tom était agenouillé au milieu d'une chambre sans dessus-dessous et il semblait lire avidement un étrange carnet. Le plus inquiétant était le sourire fou qui animait le visage de l'étudiant. On aurait cru qu'il venait de découvrir le secret de l'immortalité. Draco fit appel au courage des Gryffondor, mais le nierait même sous doloris, et appela le jeune homme. L'interpellé leva sur lui un regard fou et victorieux où se mêlaient rage et incrédulité.

\- Tomate ! l'appela Draco comme il aimait le surnommer à cause de la teinte que prenait souvent le plus jeune quand il faisait des allusions concernant Harry.

\- Dracon… lui répondit le jeune homme peu ravi avant de se faire interrompre par l'arrivée de Lucius.

\- Tom, des Aurores voudraient te parler… Je n'ai aucune idée du sujet mais cela semble important.

Les deux jeunes froncèrent les sourcils et suivirent Lucius dans le salon où Walburga et Bellatrix semblaient folles de rage.

\- … absolument hors de question ! persiffla Bellatrix. Essayez juste et je vous castre à la seconde !

\- Sales mécréants ! Traîtres à votre sang ! Immondices ! Déchets ! Abominations ! Erreurs de la Magie ! Engeance de détraqueurs ! insulta Lady Black d'une voix aiguë.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint Albus en sortant de la cheminée où tout le monde était rassemblé sauf Severus tournant encore des potions des plus délicates.

\- Ces détritus de la Magie veulent arrêter le jeune Tom pour complicité ! éructa la matriarche.

\- Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que ce jeune homme est le complice de sa mère. Il est donc tout à fait normal de l'arrêter ! s'agaça un des trois Aurores présents.

Albus perdit immédiatement son calme. Il avait pu observer et se rapprocher du jeune concerné et le garçon était parfaitement respectable, faisant des pieds et des mains pour trouver une solution dans ses grimoires. Là, Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus rien du gentil directeur d'école. Les Aurores reculèrent instinctivement. Ils avaient devant eux un puissant sorcier en proie à une immense fureur. Celui qui avait abattu Gellert Grindelwald leur faisait à présent face.

\- Je regrette, Messieurs, mais ce jeune homme est sous la protection de la famille Dumbledore ! tonna le vainqueur du dernier mage noir.

\- Et de la famille Black-Prince ! rugit Regulus, s'attirant un regard appréciateur de ses cousines et mère.

\- Vous l'aurez compris, sinistres imbéciles ! La noble famille Lestrange ne laissera pas un des siens se faire insulter de la sorte ! Sombres crétins ! siffla Bellatrix toujours furieuse.

\- De même que la famille Malfoy ! claqua la voix glaciale de Lucius, loin de son habituel comportement de tonton protecteur en privé.

\- Maintenant que vous avez compris votre place, bande de stupides cornichons… Essayez simplement de vous attaquer à l'un de mes élèves et je vous transforme en ingrédients pour potions ! susurra froidement Severus faisant son entrée.

L'un des Aurores, très certainement le plus idiot ou suicidaire, s'avança et s'exprima avec humeur.

\- Tant qu'aucune preuve ne montre qu'il est innocent, il est un suspect ! Décision de la Ministre de la Magie !

L'idiot qui avait parlé se gonfla d'orgueil d'avoir pu répondre au grand Dumbledore de la sorte. Narcisa ne put en supporter davantage et tonna.

\- Lucius, va me chercher Amélia ! Immédiatement !

Walburga se tourna ensuite vers Tom et Draco et leur parla plus calmement.

\- Les garçons retournez à vos travaux ! On s'en occupe !

Alors que Draco acquiesçait rassuré, Tom figea la famille.

\- Bellatrix, Narcissa, Professeur ! Je viens de trouver quelque chose qui pourra nous être utile ! déclara le brun.

\- Vrai ? Qu'est-ce donc mon chéri ? demanda Bellatrix avec une curiosité infantile.

\- Le journal intime de Merope ! jubila Tom. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là mais il y a toutes sortes d'informations concernant ses projets et les potions qu'elle a créé !

Bellatrix laissa échapper un rire strident, absolument ravie d'avoir une telle mine à proximité. Walburga fronça les sourcils sous la réflexion. Severus eut son premier sourire depuis une semaine alors que Narcissa hochait frénétiquement la tête en signe d'accord.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, nous allons nous saisir de ceci ! Il s'agit d'une preuve ! enragea le même idiot.

\- Arrêtez-moi si vous le souhaitez… Mais essayez simplement de toucher à ce journal et vous ne vivrez pas très longtemps ! ragea Tom. _**Nagini !**_

Aussitôt le serpent apparut devant son sorcier prêt à frapper. Cependant avant que le moindre geste ne se fasse, la cheminée se teinta de vert.

\- Personne ne fera rien ! clama une voix. Aurore Srimgeour ! Je ne me rappelle nullement avoir déclaré Monsieur Riddle suspect comme vous l'avez outrageusement proclamé ! Qui plus est, ce jeune homme est un témoin essentiel ! De plus, le Ministère est son obligé pour avoir sauvé la vie d'un lord sorcier qui est également l'héritier de l'une des « Vingt-huit sacrées » ! asséna la ministre en s'époussetant à la sortie de la cheminée.

Ledit Scrimgeour recula sous le poids du regard de sa supérieure. Toutefois, il revint à la charge concernant la preuve à retirer aux mains du jeune. La ministre découvrit le fait en même temps que Lucius. Tom expliqua alors le peu de choses qu'il avait eu le temps de traduire avant l'arrivée de Draco. Le journal était écrit en fourchelangue et donc seul un véritable fourchelangue pourrait le traduire.

Severus bénit une fois de plus Tom ! Néanmoins, Albus se demanda comment Tom avait pu ne pas remarquer la présence d'un tel article dans sa chambre. Un pop plus tard, Kreature apparut devant sa maîtresse et avoua qu'il était retourné fouiller dans le Manoir Gaunt afin de chercher quelques ouvrages supplémentaires pour le jeune sorcier qui désirait tant sauver son jeune maître.

\- Kreature l'a pris ce midi dans la demeure de la moche sorcière Gaunt ! avoua le vieil elfe d'une voix assurée.

\- Kreature, tu fais la fierté de ta maîtresse ! loua la matrone.

La question fut vite réglée et Tom disparut dans le laboratoire de Bellatrix pour continuer sa traduction. Pendant ce temps, Draco partit remettre la chambre de Tom en état en maugréant contre les tomates prêtes à exploser au moindre choc.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Il fallut tout de même trois jours supplémentaires à Tom pour traduire la totalité du journal malgré l'aide de la magie. Dès qu'il traduisait une page, il la transmettait à Bellatrix qui l'étudiait avec sa sœur et Severus. Regulus préparait des potions revigorantes tandis que Walburga veillait à ce que toute la maisonnée s'alimente.

Une fois le journal traduit dans son intégralité, Tom remit l'original et une traduction à l'Aurore Nymphadora Tonks, cousine de Draco et Harry, et nièce de Bellatrix et Narcissa. La jeune métamorphomage était dorénavant la seule Aurore acceptée par le Manoir et ses habitants étant elle-même de la famille.

La traduction du journal leur apprit que le philtre d'amour à l'arsenic avait été soigneusement modifié afin de créer une dépendance mortelle. Ainsi, aucun ingrédient magique ne pourrait plus soigner Harry. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Draco qui justement avait travaillé sur les plantes non magiques et leurs effets sur les créatures magiques et sorciers. Le grand blond passa une journée entière à peaufiner ses recherches sur la plante miraculeuse qui pourrait lui rendre son frère. Bien entendu, tous étaient épuisés mais l'espoir qu'avait ravivé Tom leur permettait de se dépasser.

Durant la nuit, un cri victorieux réveilla tout le manoir. Bellatrix qui s'était affalée quelques minutes plus tôt dans un canapé, se rua vers son neveu. Draco venait, en effet, de trouver la plante qui sauverait Harry. La solution se trouvait dans le myosotis.

\- Merlin, Draco qu'as-tu trouvé ? s'agita-t-elle.

\- Le myosotis, ma tante ! Le myosotis peut stopper la combativité de la potion ! sourit hautainement le blond, fier de sa trouvaille.

\- Merveilleux ! déclara Severus en débarquant dans la chambre. Commençons la potion !

\- Surtout pas ! l'arrêta le blond. Pour l'instant, seul le parfum de la fleur pourra lui être utile !

\- Merlin, tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'enquit le potionniste.

\- Parrain ! J'ai essayé toutes sortes de choses et seul le parfum a stoppé la combativité de la potion sur les différents échantillons.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire alors ? s'agaça l'homme.

\- Dévaliser tous les fleuristes d'Angleterre ! devina la lady.

\- Exactement Tata Bella ! répondit le blond en lançant un patronus à sa mère. Il nous faut l'équivalent de dix kilos ! Ensuite nous devrons préparer une potion pour purifier son organisme en évitant au maximum l'utilisation de plantes magiques. Je pense que son organisme ne supportera que difficilement les potions dorénavant.

Narcissa arriva sur ces entrefaites avec la force d'un dragon et la grâce d'un géant, loin de l'image de lady glaciale.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Draco ? rugit la Pâle Lady.

Draco eut la bonne grâce de rougir en voyant sa mère totalement échevelée et de lourds cernes sous ses yeux. Bellatrix vint au secours de son neveu et expliqua les dernières avancées. Narcissa laissa échapper une larme de soulagement. Elle était celle qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Harry et voir son neveu souffrir malgré le sort de stase, depuis bientôt deux semaines, lui était devenu quasi impossible. La blonde, ayant les mêmes capacités emphatiques que son cousin Regulus, était à bout de nerfs. D'ailleurs, il en était de même pour ce dernier qui passait son temps à brasser des potions revigorantes loin du chaos émotionnel de son mari.

\- Je m'occupe des fleurs ! décréta la Pâle Lady. Vous aurez besoin de quelle quantité ?

\- Dix kilos devraient être raisonnables… réfléchit son fils.

\- Très bien, j'en commanderai cinquante dans ce cas ! décida-t-elle sous le regard moqueur de sa sœur et hilare de son fils.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude. Cette famille était vraiment folle. Malgré la situation, personne ne laissait passer une occasion de rire. Il n'était pas d'un naturel jovial mais la famille l'avait contaminé, le rendant parfois aussi espiègle que Rabastan. Ceci dit, il le nierait farouchement. Il espérait juste que Tom se laisserait dérider et s'ouvrirait également.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Cela faisait trois jours que la chambre d'Harry était noyée sous les fleurs. Tom continuait ses traductions de divers ouvrages pour faire passer le temps. L'inquiétude avait laissé la place à l'impatience au sein du manoir. Ils attendaient désespérément de voir un quelconque soulagement sur les traits d'Harry. Le coup d'envoi fut donné par Narcissa et Regulus installés tous deux au salon en compagnie de Walburga.

\- Il ne souffre plus ! s'illumina le visage de la Lady en abandonnant sa tasse de thé.

\- Non, il se sent détendu ! sourit son cousin. Il devrait même bientôt se réveiller !

\- Je vais réduire le sort de stase autant que faire se peut ! claironna Narcissa sous le regard ravi de tous les présents.

\- Enfin ! murmura l'aînée.

Il fallut cependant attendre l'arrivée de la nuit pour voir deux émeraudes épuisées s'ouvrir. Harry tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé et où il se trouvait. Malheureusement il se sentait complètement groggy et perdu. Un poids familier et frais se trouvait contre son torse et un sifflement l'enjoint à ouvrir définitivement les yeux. Son regard tomba sur deux onyx bien connus. Le soulagement qui noyait les yeux de Severus égara davantage le nouveau réveillé.

\- Papa ? croassa le jeune homme.

Aussitôt, Severus vint étouffer son fils dans une puissante étreinte. Il avait besoin de se rassurer plus qu'autre chose. Il psalmodia une litanie d'insultes mêlées de mots doux à cause de la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie. Harry le regarda perdu et respira l'étrange parfum entêtant qui avait envahi la pièce. Et puis soudain, une étrange douleur lui transperça le crâne. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais les yeux de Severus montraient sa peur et son inquiétude. Harry se laissa flotter tranquillement dans ses pensées alors qu'un étrange sourire lui détendait le visage.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil se levait doucement. Il eut un instant de flottement et remercia la prévenance, d'il ne savait trop qui, pour avoir pensé à fermer les rideaux. Il observa tranquillement autour de lui et tomba sur le visage de Draco endormi sur un fauteuil à côté de lui. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il se souvenait de tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu ses dernières années en spectateur. Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir eu deux vies et d'avoir été bloqué entre les deux.

Il voulut se redresser mais il n'avait aucune force. Lorsqu'il voulut parler seul un gémissement pathétique sortit de sa bouche. Nagini se redressa immédiatement et amena son énorme tête face à son humain. Elle siffla doucement, semblant l'étudier et glissa hors du lit jusqu'au fauteuil où dormait Draco. Le jeune homme poussa un cri peu viril en voyant l'énorme tête face à sa joue. Il invectiva le serpent pour sa frayeur mais un rire étouffé lui fit perdre toute combativité.

\- Harry ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! sourit son cousin rayonnant.

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui !**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous présente le chapitre 5 ici présent !**

 **Merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 5 : Rétablissement**

Draco se rapprocha rapidement de son cousin qui vint se blottir contre lui. C'était toujours la même réaction qu'Harry avait toujours adopté quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Le grand blond donna une tasse de thé à son cousin lui ordonnant de tout boire. Le brun obéit sans opposition. Draco était son cousin, son meilleur ami, son frère. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il en était certain. Aux souvenirs des dernières années, quelque chose sembla céder en lui et il craqua également. Il pleura pendant une bonne heure.

Derrière la porte fermée, tout le monde écoutait religieusement les événements.

\- Je suis désolé, Dray ! Tellement désolé ! pleura le brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura-t-il. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Par contre, cette sorcière va le regretter et amèrement. Oncle Reg et parrain ne t'en veulent pas. Pas plus que grand-mère ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, je pense que Tata Bella la tuera lentement si elle savait que tu étais en train de pleurer…

\- Oh, mais je sais et je peux t'assurer mon chéri que personne ne t'en veux ici ! déclara solennellement la sorcière en ouvrant la porte.

Harry sursauta en voyant sa marraine et derrière elle toute sa famille. Les frères Lestrange étaient également présents, de même que Lucius et Albus. Tom se tenait toujours en retrait des autres qui souriaient.

Rapidement, Severus lança quelques sorts et eut un sourire ravi en constant que la majeure partie de la potion avait été purgé de l'organisme d'Harry. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre les infusions de purification de Draco pendant deux semaines et le tour serait joué. Harry grimaça puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en regardant avec amour ses proches. Il but la nouvelle tasse de thé que son père lui tendit et se sentit très vite fatigué. Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, il sembla chercher quelqu'un.

\- Où est Tommy ? demanda d'une voix somnolente.

\- Juste là, regarde ! ricana Draco en voyant le jeune homme se montrer.

\- Salut Tommy, n'oublie pas… Tu m'as promis de ne pas sauter de repas...

Et le jeune s'endormit sur ces mots. Draco ricana tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel devant le caractère si Gryffondor de son petit « toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres ». La plupart des présents quitta la chambre du brun mais certains refusèrent de sortir dont Draco, Severus et Regulus sans parler de Bellatrix.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Dans la cuisine, les résidents du manoir déjeunaient tranquillement. L'ambiance était légère. Rodolphus retenait son frère pour l'empêcher d'aller déranger leur neveu. Du coup, Rabastan se vengeai en taquinant outrageusement Tom.

\- Tu déjeunes avec nous parce que tu as promis à Ryry-chéri de ne pas sauter de repas ou parce qu'il ta demandé de manger ?

\- Manger est un besoin naturel, répondit simplement le jeune Riddle.

\- Ça n'a donc rien à voir avec Harry ? demanda un Draco espiègle.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir eu besoin de Lord Potter pour me sustenter jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Merlin, Harry va certainement être triste d'apprendre que le petit Tom n'en a rien à faire de lui… Tu n'es pas d'accord Draco ?

\- Si l'un de vous continue je le cloue dans mes cachots ! susurra Bellatrix.

Draco et Rabastan manquèrent de s'étrangler. Bellatrix avait toujours eu une passion pour les moyens de torture et il valait mieux ne pas la provoquer sur ce point. Ils reportèrent donc leur attention sur Albus et s'enquirent de l'avancée de l'affaire. Tom envoya un regard plein de gratitude à l'épouse Lestrange qui lui sourit simplement, le tout agrémenté d'un clin d'œil complice. Tom se dit que cette histoire de clin d'œil était vraiment de famille.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Depuis son réveil, Harry n'avait pas encore pu quitter son lit. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il était réveillé et pourtant son père avait été intraitable, il avait l'interdiction formelle de quitter le lit. Le grand brun ne voyait pas pourquoi son potionniste de père tentait de le garder au lit. La seule explication qu'il trouva fut qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Fatigué de rester au lit, il envoya un Patronus à son père pour le forcer à lui donner des explications. Moins d'une minute, un Severus essoufflé entra en catastrophe dans la chambre de son fils.

\- Stupide cornichon ! Je t'ai dit de rester… au lit…

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge en voyant son fils bien installé sous ses couvertures.

\- Coucou Papa ! salua joyeusement Harry. Comme tu le vois, j'ai été sage. Je n'ai pas quitté le lit… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui va m'arriver si je quitte le lit ?

\- Je vais t'enchaîner à ton lit si tu essaies seulement de le quitter, sale gosse !

\- Je veux plutôt la vraie raison de mon emprisonnement dans mon lit… taquina le fils.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ! susurra Severus.

\- Je demanderais à Draco alors ! bouda savamment le plus jeune.

\- Il n'est pas là, il est parti se réapprovisionner en plantes à la boutique Londubat ! se moqua le père.

Fatigué d'entendre son époux et son fils se chamailler comme des enfants, Regulus décida de mettre fin à toutes leurs pitreries.

\- Vous avez fini de vous comportes comme deux enfants ? gronda lord Black. Chéri, il a le droit de savoir ce qui lui arrive ! Lui cacher la situation ne va le protéger ! Fiston, la potion a fragilisé tes os et a causé beaucoup de dégâts sur tes tissus organiques. Malheureusement selon les tests de Bella, ton organisme ne supporte plus la moindre potion… J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit irréversible…

\- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! attaqua Severus, peu ravi d'être inutile pour son fils.

\- Effectivement ! avoua Regulus. Toutefois, comme personne n'a jamais survécu à une telle potion, nous ne savons pas ce qui risque de t'arriver si tu venais à en prendre une…

\- Pendant combien de temps je vais devoir rester au lit ? interrogea leur fils.

\- Cela dépendra de ta magie, mon chéri ! expliqua Narcissa en entrant. C'est elle seule qui répare ton corps à l'heure actuelle. J'en suis désolée.

\- Pas besoin de t'en faire, Tante Cissy ! Au moins maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils me séquestrent dans ma chambre, rit le plus jeune.

Cependant personne n'était dupe. Tout le monde connaissait l'amour qu'Harry vouait à sa liberté encore plus depuis son accident. D'ailleurs, l'ancien attrapeur avait l'horrible impression d'être revenu en arrière. Il sourit doucement à ses parents qui quittèrent sa chambre et s'enterra sous ses coussins. Sa carrière, son rêve, sa liberté, son avenir, tout avait volé en éclats avec son accident. Maintenant qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir remonter sur un balai, il se retrouvait bloqué au lit avec l'impossibilité d'avoir recours à une potion. Merlin, il combattrait un dragon pour pouvoir prendre une potion. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur un long corps écailleux et un sourire fleurit sur le visage du jeune lord. Nagini lui tenait de plus en plus souvent compagnie depuis son réveil. En se redressant correctement, Harry remarqua que Nagini n'était pas venue seule et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- Tommy ! s'écria-t-il. En voilà une surprise ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien merci et toi, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Le prénom avait été prononcé avec douceur et un étrange frisson gagna le susnommé. Il lui rendit un sourire éblouissant en lui répondant.

\- Bien mieux maintenant que je te vois ! Figure-toi que je suis cloîtré dans cette chambre ! bougonna le jeune lord.

\- Oui et c'est pour ton bien donc tu y resteras le temps qu'il faudra !

Le ton était sans appel mais la voix n'était pas froide juste inquiète.

\- T'inquiéterais-tu pour moi ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Il faut bien vu que tu sembles incapable de le faire pour toi ! lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la réplique du jeune homme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il lui réponde avec tant de sincérité. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en regardant le plafond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir que Tom s'inquiétait pour lui le remplissait d'un doux sentiment de sérénité et de bonheur.

Les garçons discutèrent de tout et de rien et bientôt des éclats de rire s'élevèrent de la chambre du convalescent.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être ainsi enfermé dans sa propre chambre. Il se sentait prisonnier et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, sortir se balader dans le parc. Il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il en devenait impossible. Regulus n'en pouvait plus d'entendre son fils et son mari se chamailler quotidiennement. Certes, cela restait toujours respectueux mais lui n'en pouvait plus. Devoir gérer sa propre inquiétude et celle de sa famille mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve, du coup, un jour il explosa tout simplement.

\- Merlin, Severus, Harry ! Fermez là ! leur hurla-t-il complètement hors de lui.

Son coup d'éclat alerta tout le manoir et eut pour effet de geler les deux belligérants. Draco venait de partir pour récupérer une énième commande et avait laissé Harry de bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que Severus ne tente de lui faire boire une nouvelle tisane. Le grand brun avait tout simplement rappelé à son père que tenter de le noyer n'accélérerait pas sa guérison. Cela était vrai mais le Maître de potion se sentant déjà inutile s'était tout simplement emporté contre son fils qui depuis l'ignorait royalement.

\- Tom ! appela le lord Black. Pour l'amour de Merlin, emmène Harry voler quelques instants qu'on ne l'entende plus un certain temps !

\- Regulus, tu n'y penses pas ? s'enquit le potionniste incrédule. Mais c'est totalement irresponsable ! Comment peux-tu être aussi inconscient ? Si c'était pour l'envoyer se tuer sur un balai tu aurais mieux fait de le laisser y passer avec la potion. Au moins comme ça tu aurais récupérer ta petite tranquillité !

Severus sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes en voyant le regard de son époux s'écarquiller avant de se voiler de tristesse et de douleur. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée et malheureusement, il ne s'en rendait compte qu'une fois le mal déjà fait. Lord Black toisa durement son époux et tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la chambre, on entendit la voix brisée de Regulus, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

\- Tom préférerait mourir que de laisser Harry se blesser ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque depuis le temps…

Le jeune Riddle n'avait pas osé esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de rappeler sa présence mais son directeur de Maison posa ses deux onyx sur lui.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon fils, je ferais de votre vie un enfer ! Et vous n'aurez pas assez d'une vie pour le regretter ! siffla l'homme austère.

Il tourna les talons et laissa les jeunes entre eux. Une tête couverte d'une épaisse crinière brune bouclée passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Sacrée dispute ! ricana Bellatrix. En tout cas, les réconciliations vont être sacrément animées !

\- Marraine ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- C'est un Black ! On a le sang chaud dans la famille ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me dispute si souvent avec Rodolphus ?

\- Marraine, je t'en supplie, n'en dis pas plus ! Je ne veux rien savoir !

\- Oh très bien, petit bébé Potter ! Ceci dit, n'oublie pas que tu as toi aussi le sang des Black ! ricana la belle brune en boudant faussement.

Tom qui n'avait toujours rien dit passa de la peur à la gêne et finit avec l'envie subite de se disputer avec son Harry. Il secoua la tête dans une vaine tentative de chasser le beau brun de ses pensées.

\- Désolé pour tout ça, Tommy ! Bon alors tu m'emmènes au ciel ?

Le plus jeune manqua de s'étrangler en entendant la phrase dite si innocemment, bien trop pour son propre bien ! Il s'abstint de rajouter « jusqu'au septième » mais répliqua quand même avec un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est quand tu veux et aussi longtemps que tu tiendras ! répondit Tom avec un immense sourire tout en aidant un Harry euphorique à se lever.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute l'après-midi à voler tranquillement, Harry calé contre le torse du plus jeune. Ce furent deux extrêmes qui redescendirent sur la terre ferme. Harry était plus détendu que jamais tandis que Tom était tendu à l'extrême. Avoir eu Harry collé à lui pendant de nombreuses heures l'avait épuisé mentalement. Il avait dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour calmer son désir pour son aîné. Son parfum l'avait enivré au-delà du possible. Il avait dû se maîtriser pour ne pas plonger son nez dans ses cheveux et son bras posé autour de la taille de l'ancien attrapeur avait maintes fois voulu partir à la découverte de ce corps trop près du sien.

Quand ils rentrèrent au manoir, Walburga les attendait avec une énorme collation. Draco, lui, affichait un horrible sourire moqueur signifiant qu'il n'ignorait rien du tourment du jeune Riddle. Lorsque le jeune maître des lieux s'enquit de l'endroit où se trouvaient ses parents, Bellatrix afficha un sourire dément lui indiquant qu'il ne voulait nullement le savoir. Harry prit une ravissante couleur brique pendant que sa marraine s'esclaffait.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

\- Professeur ? appela Tom.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, Tom ? répondit le potionniste sans relever la tête de son chaudron.

\- Je me demandais… Etant donné que seule la magie d'Harry peut le guérir et qu'il ne peut plus prendre de potions mais peut tout de même boire des infusions… Je me demandais si, dans un premier temps, il ne pourrait pas prendre une potion qu'il aurait lui-même brassé.

Severus en lâcha sa spatule et releva la tête si vite que son étudiant crut entendre sa nuque craquer. Le Maître de potions observait le plus jeune avec des yeux écarquillés. La stupeur et la joie se mêlaient dans ce regard pourtant si impassible habituellement.

\- Monsieur Riddle, vous êtes un génie ! Merlin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?! C'est effectivement une excellente idée ! Son corps reconnaîtra sa magie et ne posera aucun problème à l'assimilation de la potion ! débita rapidement le potionniste tout en s'extasiant.

\- L'idée m'est venue en lisant un traité de potions du XIIIème siècle, répondit l'étudiant. De plus en lisant, j'ai eu l'impression que seules les personnes liées à la magie de certains cas pouvaient réaliser des potions compatibles avec le sujet.

\- Vous n'avez de cesse de m'impressionner, Monsieur Riddle !

La déclaration solennelle de l'enseignant fut marquée par le retour du sourire supérieur du jeune Tom.

L'idée avait immédiatement plu à Harry. Très vite, il s'était plongé dans la concoction de potions avec ses pères. Cela lui rappelait ses premiers cours de potions quand il était à peine âgé de huit ans.

Une semaine plus tard, il était sur pied et effectivement l'idée de mélanger les magies de ses deux parents à ses potions avait été un succès. Harry gambadait de nouveau un peu partout. Draco l'avait toutefois averti que son corps rejetterait toute potion qui n'aurait pas été préparé par ses pères ou lui-même. Le jeune lord avait écouté religieusement les conseils de son cousin avant de lui sauter dessus en le remerciant. Les deux garçons étaient ensuite partis dans un immense fou rire.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le soleil se levait doucement en ce samedi et les habitants étaient encore pour la plupart endormis. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée à Poudlard et Tom réalisait seulement ce jour qu'il n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre de fournitures. Comme ayant senti l'inquiétude de son jeune étudiant, Albus Dumbledore sortit de la cheminée avec une horrible robe mauve à motifs jaune canari. Le directeur salua chaudement le jeune homme.

\- Bien le bonjour, Tom !

\- Bonjour Professeur ! répondit Tom.

\- Comment se passent tes vacances, mon garçon ?

\- Très bien professeur, merci ! Je dois avouer qu'elles ont été animées mais aucunement désagréables. Et les vôtres ? s'enquit-il.

\- Très bien, très bien ! Je t'en remercie. Tu as changé, Tom ! nota le directeur, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

\- Est-ce une bonne chose ? s'enquit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une excellente chose si tu veux mon avis ! D'ailleurs, vous avez tous changé, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Certains se remémorent des temps oubliés, d'autres partent à l'aventure, et d'autres encore se mettent en quête d'un trésor qu'ils n'auraient jamais espéré posséder un jour ! La vie est pleine de changements pour chacun en ce bas monde !

Tom regarda son directeur qui avait cet horripilant sourire et ses yeux bleus bien trop pétillants et bien malgré lui, ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. A cette vision le sourire du directeur ne s'agrandit que davantage.

\- J'y pense Professeur, je n'ai pas reçu ma lettre de fournitures pour cette année. Serait-il possible qu'il y ait eu un quelconque problème ?

\- Absolument pas ! Vois-tu, Severus a décidé qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi de ne pas faire tes achats de la rentrée. En attendant que tu sois en sécurité à Poudlard, Regulus s'est chargé de ta liste de fournitures ! De plus, j'ai moi-même une nouvelle à t'annoncer.

\- Le professeur Prince et Lord Black n'auraient pas dû… tenta Tom.

\- Oh, tu connais Severus ! Quand il a une idée, il peut être plus buté qu'un hippogriffe mais le plus têtu des deux reste ce cher Regulus ! rit le grand-père.

La comparaison amusa toutefois Tom. Il fallait croire qu'Harry avait vraiment déteint sur lui pour qu'une simple remarque l'amuse de la sorte.

\- Donc j'étais venu t'annoncer que tu seras Préfet-en-Chef cette année ! termina le directeur.

\- Félicitations, Tommy ! s'exclama une voix bien connue. Bonjour à tous les deux !

Harry salua tout le monde et gratifia son ami d'un savant ébouriffement de cheveux. Tom leva simplement les yeux au ciel mais sourit à Harry. Si les yeux d'Albus avait pétillé jusqu'ici, maintenant ils semblaient être des étoiles tant ils scintillaient.

Le vénérable directeur passa donc la matinée au manoir et donna à Harry son nouvel emploi du temps. Le jeune lord ne tenait plus en place. Il avait déjà signé son contrat mais ne s'était pas rendu à la réunion de prérentrée. De toute façon, Harry avait déjà donné la liste des nouveaux équipements et balais à commander pour la rentrée. Il verrait le reste en fonction des besoins de chaque équipe.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Vers midi, Regulus et Bella revinrent au manoir. Lord Black semblait amusé de l'énergie qui animait sa cousine bien-aimée. Lady Lestrange était, en effet, d'une humeur radieuse. Harry était debout dans le parc à discuter des nouveautés en matière de balais avec son grand-père et sa grand-mère quand cousin et cousine rentrèrent de leurs emplettes.

Le jeune lord enfourcha son balai et partit à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants. Le père Black observa son fils qui volait en devisant joyeusement avec sa marraine. Bellatrix avait semble-t-il dévalisé toutes les dernières boutiques de modes sorcières et moldues de Londres.

Elle attrapa le jeune Riddle par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Le jeune homme envoya un regard inquiet à Harry qui lui fit un bref signe de la main en lui souhaitant beaucoup de courage. Il ne fallut à Bella qu'une dizaine de minutes pour faire accepter à Tom tous les vêtements qu'elle lui avait acheté. N'étant pas une ancienne Serpentard pour rien, la sorcière avait usé de ruse et fourberie pour parvenir à ses fins. Son ultime argument avait été qu'il devrait être magnifique pour attirer le regard d'un certain brun.

C'était bien évidemment un mensonge mais du moment que le jeune homme la croyait tout était parfait. En réalité, Bellatrix avait surtout voulu que toute l'école voie le nouveau Tom. Un jeune homme pourvu d'une formidable intelligence, d'une beauté ténébreuse et mystérieuse et qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son filleul. Elle savait qu'Harry n'avait jamais été très doué pour remarquer les gens qui nourrissaient des sentiments amoureux pour lui. Elle ricana au souvenir de la petite Weasley qui avait eu un béguin incroyable pour Harry alors que ce dernier la voyait simplement comme la sœur d'un bon copain.

Lors de sa cinquième année, à l'occasion de la Saint-Valentin, la jeune fille lui avait demandé à sortir et Harry avait accepté avec empressement tout en lui rappelant d'aller chercher son balai pour faire un duel d'attrapeur. La petite avait tenté de lui préciser le type de relation qu'elle attendait de lui et Harry s'était innocemment excusé en expliquant que son balai était le seul amour de sa vie avec le quidditch. La gamine avait eu le cœur brisé en comprenant qu'Harry ne pensait qu'au quidditch.

Les Black n'avaient jamais autant ri que le jour où Draco leur avait raconté la puissante claque que s'était pris leur héritier. Quel adolescent normalement constitué répondrait une chose pareille à une jeune fille ? Merlin, qu'elle aimait son filleul mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot certaines fois !

La lady voulut soupirer devant la bêtise de son filleul adorée mais l'envie de ricaner fut bien plus forte. Elle s'étouffa et, malgré sa soudaine quinte de toux, elle continua de rire comme une démente toute à ses souvenirs hilarants. Face à elle, Tom Riddle la regardait d'un air intrigué mais tout de même amusé.

Bellatrix reporta son attention sur Tom. Le jeune homme était absolument magnifique et cette fois, elle était sûre que son filleul serait heureux avec le jeune homme.

\- Merlin, tu es absolument magnifique ! Cette tenue te va ravir ! couina-t-elle perdue dans son euphorie.

D'un coup, sa joie disparut et le jeune homme se retrouva face à une sorcière qui le toisait durement. Il planta son regard dans celui chocolat de la sorcière et le magnifique visage de la lady se déforma en une horrible grimace de pure folie.

\- Si tu rends mon petit bébé Potter malheureux, Tom Marvolo Riddle, tu connaîtras l'extase de supplier la mort de venir te chercher ! Elle sera ta seule délivrance en ce bas monde ! Brise le cœur de mon filleul et je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! Rends-le malheureux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et j'annihilerais ton existence ! Moi, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, le jure sur ma magie !

A ces mots un fil doré sortit de la poitrine de la sorcière et s'enroula autour d'elle avant de replonger du côté de son cœur. Tom resta interdit et regarda la sorcière avec un mélange de détermination, de crainte et de respect. Et tout aussi subitement que le comportement de Bella s'était fait menaçant, son sourire revint.

\- Maintenant bouge-moi ce magnifique popotin ! Je veux qu'au plus tard pour les vacances de Yüle vous m'annonciez votre mise en couple ! ricana la folle brune.

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ?**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente journée !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je vous livre le chapitre 6 tout de suite !**

 **Merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 6 : Élève et Professeur**

A King Cross, en ce vendredi 1er septembre, Harry était debout sur le quai et attendait le départ du Poudlard Express. La locomotive rougeoyante s'échauffa tranquillement tandis que parents et enfants commençaient à s'agglutiner autour du train. Severus était déjà monté et Harry était seul avec Tom qui vérifiait que tout était là. Nagini était lové dans un panier que le jeune lord tenait avec une immense précaution.

Avisant l'heure, Harry enjoignit son cadet à monter, d'autant plus qu'il était Préfet-en-Chef pour sa dernière année. Tom acquiesça et souffla un bon coup pour se motiver. C'était la dernière ligne droite avant l'obtention de son diplôme et donc de son entrée dans le monde adulte. Harry lui sourit doucement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Les passants s'arrêtèrent un peu à leur niveau mais le grand brun les ignora totalement. Après tout, Harry n'était pas n'importe qui, juste un des plus jeunes lords du pays et l'héritier de deux des plus anciennes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière d'Angleterre.

\- Tu as vérifié que tu as tout pris ?

\- Ça ira ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me couver comme ça ! s'agaça le septième année.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu vas terminer ta dernière année ! Après ce sera fini ! Pitié, dis moi que tu as déjà subi les recommandations infernales des parents ?

Devant le sourcil si bien levé du plus jeune et sa mine butée, Harry se sentit tout à coup épuisé.

\- Très bien ! Je vais te les faire et tu n'as pas intérêt à m'interrompre, jeune homme ! déclara Harry dans une parfaite imitation de Walburga Black. Tu as pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin ?

Tom hocha simplement la tête.

\- Très bien ! S'il te manque quoique ce soit, tu m'envoies un hibou et je t'enverrai ce qui te manque pour le petit-déjeuner !

\- Sauf que je n'ai plus de chouette ! se moqua gentiment l'étudiant.

\- Merlin, je t'en enverrai une dès demain ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand ! continua Harry, très sérieux dans son imitation. Envoie-moi un hibou de Poudlard, je l'attendrai pour savoir comment tu as passé le voyage ! En tout cas, sache que je suis très fier de toi, mon chéri !

Tom avait complètement lâché à « mon chéri ». Effectivement, c'était une parfaite imitation de la Grande Lady mais entendre de tels mots lui être adressés de la bouche de son Harry était bien trop pour lui. Il fut sorti de son cyclone spirituel par l'origine-même du problème ! Il ne comprit absolument rien à la situation et se retrouva enfermé dans les bras d'un Harry très, trop, beaucoup trop tactile pour le bien de la santé mentale de Tom et de son bas-ventre. Il lui rendit son étreinte sans trop savoir comment. Son corps lui répondait tout seul.

\- Prends soin de toi, Tommy, et merci pour tout encore une fois ! Allez, file tu vas être en retard pour ta réunion.

\- De rien et… essaie de rester sage ! Je ne vais pas trop te demander ! Juste… essaie de tenir jusqu'à mon arrivée pour te surveiller… marmonna le jeune avec une magnifique couleur brique. On se revoit bientôt !

\- Chef ! Oui, chef ! Je serai irréprochable… jusqu'à ton arrivée ! promit le jeune lord avec un clin d'œil tout en remettant à son Tommy le panier de Nagini qu'il avait posé à terre pour l'enlacer.

Tom grimpa dans le train et Harry transplana directement au manoir.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Arrivé au manoir, il retrouva son père et sa grand-mère.

\- Ils sont tous les deux montés à bord ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous avec fait mais c'est horrible de voir ces petits bouts partir si loin de nous ! soupira exagérément le jeune homme. Vous devriez recevoir un Ordre de Merlin Première classe pour avoir vécu ça pendant sept ans !

\- Merlin, le jeune Tom te manque déjà ? le taquina Walburga.

\- C'est que je me suis habitué à lui ! Heureusement que je le retrouve au dîner ce soir !

\- Et j'imagine qu'il n'est pas du tout ton style ? poussa Regulus.

\- Mon style ? Comment ça ?

\- Je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble et honnêtement je serais plus que ravie que tu me ramènes quelqu'un de sa trempe ! éclaira la lady.

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé même si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me le dis… De toute façon, je ne crois pas que Tommy ait ce genre de sentiments pour moi ! On est juste ami… expliqua Harry mal à l'aise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry partit se préparer pour son départ à Poudlard. Il avait vraiment hâte de commencer à enseigner le vol. Avant de prendre la cheminée, il remit à son père une lettre pour le Magenmagot. Dedans, il expliquait qu'il désirait que Lord Regulus Black en qualité de son père le représente aux assemblées et lui donnait la voix de la Maison Potter, quelque soit ses choix.

Walburga s'étouffa de fierté devant la décision de son petit-fils. Après tout, Albus possédait déjà la voix de Severus alors à eux deux, ils devenaient maintenant les lords les plus influents d'Angleterre. Leur famille était dorénavant le clan le plus puissant du pays. En effet, les Black, Dumbledore, Prince, Malfoy et les Lestrange associés aux Potter concentreraient une puissance politique sans précédent !

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry sortit de la cheminée directoriale. Albus et Minerva Mc Gonagall, la sous-directrice de Poudlard et tête de la Maison Gryffondor, terminaient les derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée massive des étudiants de cette rentrée. Le jeune lord fut vite étouffé par l'étreinte de son ancienne directrice de Maison. La sorcière lui souhaita toutes les félicitations de mises avec sa prise de poste. Le grand brun retrouva ses amis Hermione, Luna et Neville, assistant du professeur de Botanique. Ils échangèrent longuement sur les banalités de leurs vacances avant de continuer plus sérieusement sur leur cours respectifs.

Comme à son habitude, Harry était très enthousiaste. Il avait préparé de nombreux programmes d'entrainements pour former les équipes de quidditch et ses cours de vol étaient déjà prêts dans sa tête. Avec son expérience comme joueur professionnel, il avait déjà pu observer un grand nombre de profils divers et variés.

Il y avait les téméraires, les fourbes, les calculateurs, les talentueux, les hésitants, les calmes et les studieux. Il saurait les gérer, il en était sûr.

Les anciens étudiants entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et bientôt la répartition fut entamée avec appréhension pour les petits nouveaux. Depuis la table des professeurs, Harry observait tout ce petit monde avec amusement et nostalgie. Il se souvenait encore de son arrivée avec Draco et de l'émerveillement qui les avait conquis en traversant l'immense lac avant d'apercevoir le légendaire château. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son regard tomba dans celui de Tom et il lui fit un immense sourire. Le plus jeune lui fit un respectueux signe de tête qui accentua le sourire de l'aîné.

A côté de son fils, Severus jubilait intérieurement de la chance d'avoir son fils bien-aimé à ses côtés à partir de maintenant. Le directeur des Serpentard se permit un rictus en apercevant le regard insistant de son meilleur élève, le jeune Riddle. Maintenant qu'il connaissait le véritable caractère du jeune homme, le potionniste ne l'appréciait que davantage. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de tout le monde dans leur famille.

Albus Dumbledore, se leva une fois les vagues d'applaudissements calmées et commença son éternel discours de bienvenue. Severus observa son père et se rendit compte que cette année, ce dernier semblait transporté de bonheur. Les recommandations terminées, Albus présenta le nouvel enseignant.

\- Les anciens étudiants ont dû le remarquer mais cette année nous accueillons un tout nouvel enseignant qui dispensera les cours de vol et se chargera du quidditch ! Souhaitons la bienvenue à Harry Potter-Black-Prince ! J'espère qu'il restera longtemps parmi nous !

Harry se leva et salua tout le monde avec un immense sourire. Déjà la Grande Salle se remplissait d'une puissante ovation. Des élèves de Serpentard regardaient le jeune enseignant avec intérêt et nombreux furent ceux qui se demandèrent si l'ancienne star internationale était liée au professeur Prince. Le directeur calma tout le monde d'un simple geste de la main et lorsque Severus croisa son regard, il sut que son père allait encore faire des siennes.

\- Pour ceux et celles d'entre vous qui se demandent si Lord Potter est lié au professeur Prince…

Albus s'interrompit et laissa son regard pétillant errer dans la salle avant de poursuivre. Severus grommela très distinctement quant au côté théâtral des vieux fous, ce qui causa l'hilarité d'Harry.

\- Il s'agit en effet de son fils et de mon petit-fils ! termina le directeur alors qu'un concert d'exclamations s'élevait.

\- Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire, Albus ? grommela l'enseignant de potions.

\- Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, Papa ! sourit Harry. J'imagine que grand-père a fait cela dans le but que toute la communauté sorcière sache dès demain que je suis enseignant ici… Enfin, c'est l'histoire qu'une certaine personne apprenne que je suis encore en vie… termina le fils en se servant une tranche de rôti.

\- Depuis quand comprends-tu aussi bien les manipulations de ton grand-père ? s'enquit Severus apaisé mais curieux.

\- Oh, tu sais... à force de chercher à comprendre Tom, on apprend à penser autrement !

\- Ce jeune homme t'a changé, mon garçon ! sourit Albus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Pour toute réponse, Harry posa son regard sur Tom qui dû se sentit observer car il leva immédiatement la tête dans sa direction avant de lui sourire.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on s'est mutuellement changé ! sourit le grand brun.

Le repas se passa dans l'habituelle effervescence des festins de rentrée et Harry, Severus et Albus eurent l'heureuse surprise de voir Tom discuter de façon animée avec des premières années qui semblaient absolument absorbées. Harry ne put expliquer l'origine de son sourire mais il se sentait extrêmement fier de son petit protégé, pas si petit que ça.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Deux semaines après le début des cours, Harry toqua à la porte du bureau directorial.

\- Oh Harry mon garçon ! Une tasse de thé, un bonbon au citron ? l'accueillit son grand-père.

\- Je prendrai les deux ! Je t'ai apporté une part de tarte au citron ! ricana le jeune homme.

\- C'est toi qui l'as préparé ? s'informa le vieil homme.

\- Triple couche de crème au citron et meringue citronnée !

\- Merlin, quelle délicieuse attention ! s'enthousiasma le vénérable directeur. Ton père ne doit pas l'apprendre sinon il tentera encore tenter de limiter ma consommation de sucre !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'en saura rien ! Il a cours toute la journée, j'ai vérifié ! assura le plus jeune d'un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux garnements se goinfrèrent de pâtisseries toute la matinée en discutant des premiers cours d'Harry. Toutes ses classes avaient été absolument euphoriques en sortant de ses cours. D'ailleurs, les jeunes filles gloussaient sur son passage tandis que la plus grande majorité des garçons admiraient leur star. Quant aux autres, eh bien, ils bavaient littéralement sur le jeune lord. Harry étant Harry, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Pour lui ses cours se passaient bien, ses étudiants semblaient apprécier son enseignement et les capitaines des équipes de quidditch venaient fréquemment lui demander des conseils.

Ses cours et ses compétences étaient si brillants que le directeur pensait sérieusement à aménager plus d'heures tant théoriques, pour la stratégie, que pratiques.

\- Et donc qu'en penserais-tu si nous demandions à ton ami Ronald Weasley de t'assister pour les cours ?

\- Ce serait absolument génial mais il y a une ombre au tableau…

\- Effectivement, nous avons toujours une dangereuse psychopathe dans la nature !

\- Plus pour très longtemps si tu veux mon avis ! fit sombrement Harry en caressant distraitement Fumseck, le phénix du directeur.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda soucieusement le directeur.

\- Maintenant que la Gazette a annoncé ma présence au château, elle viendra ! Autant pour Tom que pour moi, j'en suis persuadé…

\- Merlin, si cette folle s'approche d'un de vous, je la métamorphose en rate pour le restant de ces jours ! tonna Albus.

Harry ne put retenir un rire profond. Entendre son grand-père jurer de la sorte était rafraîchissant malgré la situation.

\- Elle viendra pour le premier match de la saison ! déclara Harry. C'est avec un match que tout à commencé, c'est avec un match qu'elle voudra tout terminer.

Albus réfléchit et reconnut que le raisonnement était parfaitement logique. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient moins de deux semaines pour s'assurer que la sorcière tombe définitivement dans les filets des aurores.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Une semaine plus tard, Harry grommelait seul dans son appartement et tournait comme un lion en cage au centre de son salon. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait pris son poste d'enseignant et plus de deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle conversation avec Tom. En plus, la présence de sa précieuse Nagini lui manquait. Sur un coup de tête, il se rendit au bureau de son père qui avait terminé ses cours pour la semaine. Le tableau des appartements de son père le reconnut et le laissa entrer à sa guise. Le jeune lord trouva son père qui gribouillait sur les copies à grands coups d'encre rouge.

\- Papa, j'ai un service à te demander ! lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

\- Il finit à 18h avec histoire de la magie en salle habituelle ! répondit directement son père sans même lever la tête.

\- Merci Papa ! Tu es génial !

Sans plus attendre, Harry quitta le bureau et se rendit devant la salle de cours de Tom. Une fois devant la porte, il se sentit idiot. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'allait-il dire à Tom ? Comment son père avait su ce qu'il allait lui demander ? Tant de questions fusèrent dans son esprit et pourtant toutes ses interrogations s'évaporèrent quand Tom sortit. Harry voulut appeler Tom mais il se fit encercler par les étudiants de la classe de son protégé. Les étudiants étaient ravis de pouvoir approcher l'ancien attrapeur d'aussi près. Tom se tenait à l'écart, le visage fermé et les poings serrés, seuls signes de son agacement. Il observait la scène avec un mélange de rage et de haine au fond de lui. Harry s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et parcourut la distance le séparant de Tom.

\- Ah Tom ! Je voulais te voir ! déclara Harry en souriant.

\- A quel sujet, Professeur ? demanda froidement le jeune Riddle.

\- Suis-moi dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! intima simplement Harry.

Tom ne répondit rien mais s'exécuta. Une fois dans le bureau, Harry l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans ses appartements. Le jeune homme suivit tel un automate et observa la décoration épurée des appartements de son professeur.

Harry s'arrêta et dévisagea Tom. Le garçon semblait contrarié mais surtout avait une mine fatiguée. Vu qu'il suivait tous les cours cela ne devait pas être très étonnant mais Harry était inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Tom depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et là il le retrouvait distant.

\- Comment vas-tu, Tom ? fit-il soucieux.

\- Très bien ! Merci… Professeur ! cracha presque ce dernier.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tommy ?

Harry était perdu. Tom semblait le détester. Le pire était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait au plus jeune.

\- Tout va très bien, Professeur !

\- Arrête avec tes « Professeur » à tout va, Tommy ! tonna Harry.

Le plus jeune se sentit fébrile devant cet éclat de voix. C'était la première fois qu'Harry élevait la voix contre lui et il se sentit bête d'avoir été aussi froid mais c'était la faute de l'aîné après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive et je ne sais pas non plus ce que j'ai fait pour te mettre en colère mais je te jure que je suis désolé, Tommy ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te kidnapper de la sorte mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité ! De plus, tu n'es même pas venu alors que je t'avais demandé de venir me voir voilà plus d'une semaine ! s'emporta Harry.

\- Quoi ? Mais… non… c'est impossible ! se défendit le plus jeune.

\- Est-ce que je suis un menteur pour toi ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Harry ! se calma immédiatement l'étudiant.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir quand je t'ai demandé de le faire le week-end dernier ? J'ai pourtant remis le message à… ton professeur de DFCM… termina le jeune lord en écarquillant les yeux. Ce sale bâtard ! Il ne t'a pas transmis mon message, c'est bien ça ?

Tom était figé. Son Harry avait voulu le voir, il avait même donné un message à son professeur pour lui et ce dernier ne l'avait pas fait. Pire, l'ancien aurore l'avait abordé à la croisée d'un couloir et lui avait dit que le Professeur Potter lui avait dit être trop occupé pour pouvoir le voir avant le prochain match de quidditch.

Lorsque Tom donna sa version des faits à Harry, ce dernier était furieux. Sa magie grondait dans toute la pièce et pulsait sauvagement dans ses veines. Tom ne pouvait détacher son regard des orbes vibrants de colère. Harry était magnifique dans sa fureur. Le jeune Riddle lui trouvait la beauté d'un lion et la fureur d'un Black. Inconscient des pensées de son ami, Harry faisait les cent pas dans ses appartements et maudissait à voix haute « le-crétin-de-Dawlish ».

\- Je vais lui faire la peau à ce bouffon ! Déjà que je ne le sentais pas depuis le début ! Si c'est parce qu'il a encore des connexions avec les aurores je vais te le court-circuiter ce cornichon détrempé ! fulmina l'aîné.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas un Black pour rien ! rit Tom en se laissant choir dans un fauteuil libre.

Entendre Tom rire, calma instantanément le grand brun qui secoua la tête de dépit en voyant le jeune home hilare. Bon, d'accord c'était à ses frais mais Tom riait et c'était le plus important pour lui.

\- « Nagini basilicum », prononça clairement Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord du fauteuil de Tom. C'est le mot de passe de mes appartements. Tu y es le bienvenu à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit !

\- J'en connais une qui sera flattée de savoir qu'elle est la gardienne de tes appartements ! se moqua doucement le jeune Riddle.

\- On ne se moque pas de ses aînés ! gronda faussement Harry avant d'ébouriffer sa victime préférée.

Une fois fait, il poussa un soupir bienheureux et délira longuement sur la façon dont ça lui avait manqué de l'ébouriffer de la sorte. Tom avait l'impression de revivre et, malheureusement, la proximité d'Harry lui rappelait qu'il était un jeune adulte avec tous les problèmes hormonaux que ça impliquait. Il quitta son brun et lui promit de revenir très rapidement.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Tom était dans sa chambre et sortait tout juste de la douche. Il avait raconté à Nagini le moment qu'il avait passé avec Harry et son familier jubilait totalement. Un elfe de maison apparut dans la chambre de l'étudiant et lui apprit qu'Harry l'attendait avec Nagini chez lui. Trop heureux, il ne vit pas l'elfe revenir et lui voler des vêtements.

Quand il arriva dans les appartements, il allait donner le mot de passe quand le chevalier du tableau sursauta en voyant le serpent. Il commença à siffler avec Nagini et Tom lui répondit. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de tableau fourchelangue et qu'Harry en ait un comme gardien n'était très certainement pas dû au hasard.

Quand le jeune arriva dans le salon, il trouva l'elfe de maison qui l'avait prévenu. Ce dernier tenait une pile de vêtements lui appartenant et afficha un sourire triomphant.

\- Maître Harry, Dobby savait que le jeune Maître Tom ne penserait pas à prendre de vêtements pour la nuit alors Dobby l'a fait pour lui ! sourit fièrement le petit elfe de maison.

\- Dobby, tu es le meilleur ! Quand tu rentreras chez ton cher petit maître, dis-lui que je l'aime fort et qu'il me manque ! Oh et remets-lui cette lettre d'amour pour moi ! ricana Harry.

Le petit elfe afficha un sourire complice et secoua frénétiquement la tête en riant. Nagini observait avec attention son humain qui lui avait tant manqué mais elle sentit son maître se raidir en entendant son humain parler.

\- Drake va péter un câble s'il est en pleine réunion ! Ça va être phénoménal ! rit le grand brun. On se fait une petite soirée comme pendant les vacances, juste tous les trois, ça vous tente ? leur demanda Harry.

Tom accepta volontiers et les garçons restèrent debout jusqu'à très tard. De toute façon, pour leur sécurité ils ne participeraient pas à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard du lendemain.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le soleil se leva et trouva deux sorciers et un serpent lovés sur le magnifique tapis perse devant la cheminée. Nagini réveilla ses deux sorciers qui avaient discuté jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Les garçons se réveillèrent en grommelant et prirent un douche chacun leur tour. Ils se rendirent tous deux à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Déjà qu'ils avaient brillé par leur absence la veille, lors du dîner, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Harry était comme à son habitude, totalement inconscient des regards qu'on lui jetait. Il prit place entre son père et son grand-père et foudroya du regard l'enseignant de DFCM. Il raconta à Albus et Severus, ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Si Albus était plus enclin à chercher une excuse à l'enseignant, Severus, lui, manifestait clairement le dédain que ce genre de personnes engendrait chez lui.

Ils furent sortis de leur discussion par l'arrivée d'un aigle royal qui vint se poser à la table des Serpentard devant le jeune Riddle. Harry affichait un sourire satisfait tandis que Tom observait le bel oiseau avec admiration. Le plus jeune récupéra la missive que lui tendit le rapace puis la lut.

 _« Cher Tomate,_

 _J'ai ouï dire que tu n'avais pas de messager personnel !_

 _Ton apollon m'a ordonné de t'en trouver un qui te correspondrait, au plus vite !_

 _C'est maintenant chose faite !_

 _Amitié,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

 _Ps : Tu dois le nommer ! »_

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ?**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et fin de semaine !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Il va faire chaud aujourd'hui ! Un petit lemon se balade quelque part !**

 **Merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos messages !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 7 : L'envol du Phénix**

Le premier samedi du mois d'Octobre était un jour très attendu par toute l'école. Le premier match de quidditch de la saison allait débuter dans quelques instants. Les professeurs étaient impatients de voir le fruit de l'entrainement de leur nouvelle recrue. Les étudiants avaient hâte de voir l'Eclair de Poudlard de nouveau sur un balai. L'effervescence du stade était contagieuse et les adultes se laissèrent gagnés, lentement mais sûrement, par l'agitation ambiante.

Albus sourirait à tout le monde et posait un regard chaleureux sur tous les habitants du château. Le vénérable sorcier observait attentivement les gradins. En réalité, il cherchait désespérément une personne, la souillon à poils longs. Allait-elle osé s'en prendre à Harry devant tout le monde ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Harry, lui, était sûr et certain que la sorcière interviendrait ce jour et Albus avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait dû être ravi que cela ne concerne pas ses enfants mais s'il arrivait la moindre chose à Tom, Harry perdrait très certainement le contrôle de sa magie. Même si le jeune professeur n'était pas conscient de ses sentiments pour le plus jeune, pour Albus il était évident qu'un amour puissant les liait.

Le directeur reporta son regard du côté des Serpentard. Le jeune Riddle était entre Regulus et Bellatrix qui arborait fièrement les couleurs de son ancienne Maison. Rabastan se trouvait parmi les Serdaigle tandis que Nymphadora se trouvait mêlée aux Poufsouffle. De nombreux autres Aurores s'étaient ajoutés à la masse estudiantine pour le match qui opposerait les Serpentard aux Poufsouffle.

Harry entra sur le terrain et une ovation extraordinaire retentit aussitôt. Les joueurs des deux équipes arrivèrent à sa suite et Harry rappela brièvement les règles avant de libérer les balles. Une fois les joueurs placés et le vif d'or libéré, le match commença.

Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs se disputèrent les balles avec une rare intensité et une grande dextérité. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les cours d'Harry avaient porté leurs fruits. Le match dura jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle n'attrape le vif d'or toutefois la victoire revint aux Vert et Argent à cause du trop grand écart de points. Albus était particulièrement fier des Poufsouffle. D'ailleurs les Serpents félicitèrent chaleureusement les Blaireaux.

Le match se termina alors qu'Harry accompagnait ses petits aux vestiaires. Albus soupira en voyant que tout s'était très bien passé. Il était heureux et pourtant déçu. Il avait espéré que cette histoire serait enfin réglée. Severus et Tom arrivèrent vers Harry pour le féliciter et ce fut à ce moment que tout bascula.

Tom avait entendu un son proche d'un sifflement et s'était retourné. Le temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il y avait un homme et sa mère, il se décala et un sort le manqua de justesse. Severus envoya un sort de découpe à l'homme qui le prit de plein fouet. Un sort cuisant vola sur Albus mais Tom lança un sort de bouclier. Harry sortit à grande foulée afin de s'approcher des cris et tomba sur le visage furieux de Mérope.

\- Merope ! gronda Harry.

\- Je n'y crois pas que tu sois encore en vie ! feula la sorcière.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry mais se retrouva face à un Tom furieux.

\- Maudite engeance ! Comment as-tu osé ruiner tous mes plans après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Comment oses-tu te dresser contre moi qui t'ai donné la vie ? Tu n'es qu'une stupide erreur ! Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'envoyer rejoindre ton moldu de père !

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de Severus avant de faire place à la fureur. Le potionniste se demandait où étaient ses foutus aurores alors que l'action se passait ici. Avant que quiconque ne puisse agir, un sort vert caractéristique fusa en direction de Tom. Harry ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur Tom pour le couvrir de son corps au sol. Au moment où le sort allait atteindre Harry, un flash embrasé déchira l'air et le phénix d'Albus, ailes déployées, fit bouclier et se prit le sort. Le phénix disparut dans une gerbe de flammes vermeilles. Quand Tom se dégagea de la protection de son Harry, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge carmin et étaient rétrécies en deux fentes. Sa mère le regarda totalement choquée avant de hurler.

\- Maudite créature ! C'est impossible ! Il est à moi ! Maudite abomination ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te…

Sa phrase se termina dans un hurlement de pure souffrance et la sorcière tomba au sol en se contorsionnant dangereusement. Derrière elle, apparut Bellatrix Lestrange droite, impériale, dangereuse, furieuse, baguette à la main et une aura malsaine pulsant impétueusement autour d'elle. D'un coup, le sort cessa et Bella lança un nouvel informulé dans une expression de jouissance. Elle poussa un soupir obscène et lança un sort de découpe sur le visage de la femme avant de relancer le sort qui refit hurler la sorcière de douleur à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Elle maintint son sort pendant qu'Albus envoyait un patronus aux aurores. Le sort sembla durer une éternité tant les cris de souffrance de la sorcière étaient puissants et déchirants.

Une fois la sorcière et ses trois complices appréhendés, tous les regards se posèrent sur Tom dont les yeux n'avaient pas encore repris leur apparence d'origine. A ses pieds, Harry tenait un petit oisillon dans ses bras. Fumseck venait de renaître et roucoulait dans les bras chauds qui le berçaient. Le nouveau-né poussa un trille enchanteur et les baguettes de Tom et Harry se mirent à scintiller doucement.

Albus poussa une exclamation et Tom sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il observa Harry avec une expression initialement alarmée avant de se faire furieuse.

Des aurores ordonnèrent à tous les présents de les suivre au Ministère de la Magie, et ce immédiatement.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Des aurores vinrent rapidement prendre leurs dépositions et une assemblée extraordinaire fut rapidement convoquée pour statuer sur le sort de la sorcière. Harry n'avait pas lâché Tom des yeux et il libéra une main pour se glisser dans celle de son jeune ami qui parut surpris de ce contact.

Chacun leur tour, ils racontèrent les événements depuis les vacances jusqu'à la capture de Merope Gaunt. Lorsque Bella passa, les choses se compliquèrent légèrement.

\- Lady Lestrange, il a été porté à la connaissance du Magenmagot que lors de l'appréhension de l'accusée, Merope Gaunt, vous avez usé d'un sort de torture ! Est-ce exacte ? interrogea une petite sorcière à l'horrible tenue rose et au facies de crapaud.

\- En effet ! répondit fièrement la sublime brune.

\- Vous avouez donc avoir usé d'un sort de souffrance, considéré comme des sorts de magie très noire et des plus dangereux ?

\- Dites-moi, Miss ?

\- Ombrage ! Etait-ce là un impardonnable ?

\- Nullement, simplement un sort de chasse contre les doxys ! Il se trouve à la page 4139 du Manuel de la Parfaite Ménagère édition Luth Invers. Je l'ai utilisé en informulé, une habitude avec ces horribles créatures ! expliqua posément Bellatrix, sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Oh, très bien ! Il est vrai que ces créatures font des ravages dans nos nobles demeures ! approuva farouchement le bonbon rose.

Il fut décidé à l'unanimité que Merope Gaunt recevrait le baiser du détraqueur, le jour même. La ministre de la magie fit alors voter la restitution de tout le patrimoine Gaunt au jeune Tom Riddle. La décision fut également approuvée à l'unanimité.

Le retour se fit pour Tom dans un état second. Harry avait l'impression de respirer de nouveau. La souillon de malheur était enfin à Azkaban en attendant de recevoir le seul baiser qu'elle méritait, celui du détraqueur, et tout le monde était indemne. Bella souriait comme une démente, Regulus affichait un visage heureux et le soulagement de Severus était clairement visible. Albus ne parlait pas mais son regard n'avait jamais été aussi pétillant de toute sa vie, il regardait Fumseck qu'il avait récupéré et lui murmura quelque chose sur un ton complice. Seul Tom gardait un air contrarié et légèrement furieux.

Albus décida de rassembler toute la famille au manoir des Lys pour le reste du week-end. Tous approuvèrent joyeusement toutefois Harry les prévint qu'il arriverait plus tard et qu'il devait parler à Tom auparavant. Le couple Black-Prince ricana tranquillement en regardant les plus jeunes partir.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry emmena Tom dans ses appartements et le plus jeune resta froid avec lui, même lorsqu'Harry tenta de le toucher, il se dégagea violement.

\- Merlin, Tom, parle-moi s'il te plaît ! s'exaspéra l'enseignant.

\- Tu ne veux pas entendre ce que je vais te dire ! gronda le cadet.

\- Laisse-moi décider si je veux l'entendre ou non ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a ! tonna Tom Riddle. Tu n'es qu'un crétin inconscient ! Tu es complètement taré ! Tu as sauté face à un putain de sort de mort ! Tu es complètement fracassé du chaudron ma parole ! rugit Tom ses nerfs lâchant enfin.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que je m'excuse d'avoir sauté devant ce sort ! Si c'était à refaire, je le ferais autant de fois qu'il le faudra !

\- Mais-

\- Non, toi, tu vas la fermer et m'écouter maintenant ! cingla Harry. Je suis peut-être taré, cinglé, inconscient et tout ce que tu veux mais je sais surtout que…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ma mère ! le coupa froidement Tom. J'ai eu dix-sept ans pour faire mon deuil !

\- Merlin, ferme-la ! s'emporta Harry. J'en ai rien à foutre de cette salope ! Tu ne t'imagines pas comment j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter quand j'ai vu cette pétasse t'envoyer ce sort de mort ! S'il t'arrivait, ne serait-ce que la moindre chose, j'en deviendrais fou ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand j'ai vu ce sort s'approcher de toi ! Tom, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! finit Harry en tremblant.

Tom était complètement choqué, heureux mais choqué. Se pourrait-il que son Harry l'aime finalement ? Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son aimé et toute sa colère s'envola d'un coup. Il était furieux car il avait eu peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait mais si Harry l'aimait alors peut-être qu'il avait été dans le même état. Trop pris dans sa rage face à sa mère, il n'avait pas réfléchi mais là en tentant de calmer l'homme dont il était amoureux, il se rendit compte de la situation. Les larmes de rage, de peur, d'inquiétude et de stress se tarirent des émeraudes du brun et ce dernier souffla pour se calmer.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Harry ! Je vais bien et c'est grâce à toi mais… j'ai eu peur de te perdre, moi aussi…

\- Tommy ! Mon Tommy !

Les derniers mots du grand brun avait été prononcés en calant sa tête dans le cou de son cadet.

\- Ne te mets plus en danger ! S'il te plaît Harry…

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça… Pas si c'est toi qui es visé ! Merlin, je t'aime Tommy ! déclara sérieusement Harry. Je ne l'ai compris que lorsque ce sort a été lancé.

Tom se tendit et cessa de respirer. Son Harry venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Il avait certainement reçu le sort de plein fouet et finalement Merlin lui offrait un rêve pour le féliciter d'avoir été un si bon garçon. En même temps, il était un véritable génie, doublé d'une beauté incroyable alors il méritait amplement cette récompense. Il arrêta son délire pour réaliser qu'il tenait un corps chaud dans ses bras. Dans la mort, il n'y avait pas de sensation ! Il resserra son étreinte et embrassa le front de son brun. Il déposa de légers baisers papillon sur sa tempe jusqu'à sa bouche. Tom sentit Harry sourire dans le baiser qui devint beaucoup plus passionné. Rapidement, ils durent se séparer et Tom lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime, Harry Potter-Black-Prince !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle !

Trop vite, Harry s'extirpa de l'étreinte et fuit vers la salle de bain. Tom avait un sourire béat en pensant qu'il avait réussi à gagner le cœur et l'amour de son Harry. « Son Harry » Merlin que ça sonnait bien !

\- Tu restes rêvasser ou tu viens prendre ta douche avec moi ? demanda Harry avec un sourire suggestif.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Tom envoie voler ses vêtements pour rejoindre son petit-ami sous l'eau. Les garçons prirent leur temps sous le jet brulant, échangeant caresses et baisers. Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin car ils étaient attendus et au vu de la moue qu'affichait Tom, il aurait voulu plus. Toutefois aucun d'eux n'était encore réellement prêt pour sauter le pas.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Les deux bruns sortirent de la cheminée main dans la main et Bellatrix poussa un cri de joie qui alarma tout le monde. Les regards se posèrent sur les mains jointes et le sourire des deux garçons. Harry rigola un bon coup avant de se calmer alors que Tom levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon vous l'aurez deviné mais bon je vais le dire quand-même ! On sort ensemble ! lâcha Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Enfin ! clama Draco.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! soufflèrent Severus et Regulus.

\- Merlin, merci ! Oh merci, Merlin ! s'exclama Walburga.

\- Re-bienvenu dans la famille, mon chéri ! hurla Bellatrix en se jetant sur le nouveau couple.

\- Toutes mes félicitations mes garçons ! jubila Albus. De toute façon, les choses ne pouvaient pas être autrement !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Walburga.

\- Ce sont des âmes-sœurs ! sourit le vieux sorcier avec son pétillement aveuglant.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? couina Bella.

\- Je ne m'en serais pas douté mais leurs baguettes se sont illuminées au chant de Fumseck ! Quel est le cœur magique de ta baguette Tom ?

\- Une plume de… phénix, Professeur !

\- Comme Harry ! murmura Severus.

\- Et Fumseck n'a donné que deux plumes ! informa le vénérable directeur. De plus, ta mère semble l'avoir compris au vu de tes yeux rétrécis !

\- Quel est le rapport, Albus ? demanda Regulus intrigué.

\- Les descendants de Serpentard possèdent des gènes de basilic qui ne se manifestent que lorsque leur âme-sœur est en danger ! sourit finement le directeur. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Harry avait arrêté de prendre sa potion du jour au lendemain mais la réponse se trouve dans le fait que Tom a atteint sa majorité et leurs âmes ont commencé à s'appeler ! Depuis le départ, c'est Tom qui a sauvé notre Harry !

\- C'est une journée absolument divine, à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! Les âmes-sœurs sont si rares ! jubila Walburga. Organisons un immense festin pour célébrer tout cela !

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que Tom a maintenant récupéré tout ce qui lui revenait de plein droit depuis sa naissance, son titre et sa fortune ! nota Bellatrix.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense ! Bella, quel était ce fameux sort ? s'enquit Severus. Etait-ce bien ce que je crois ?

\- Evidemment que c'était un doloris ! Après, en informulé, c'est tout simplement ma spécialité ! roucoula la Lady. Je me sens si heureuse d'avoir pu malmener cette souillon de la sorte !

\- Tu n'avais pas peur qu'ils utilisent du veritasserum ? s'inquiéta le potionniste.

\- Non je leur aurais dit que c'était un sort de mon cru ! ricana la sorcière.

\- Les Black ont une haute résistance à cette potion, chéri… souffla Regulus à son époux.

\- Evidemment… grommela le potionniste. Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde quand on peut faire différemment ? fit-il sarcastiquement.

Harry regardait sa famille. Il se sentait enfin complet. Il était avec tous ceux qu'il aimait. Une pression sur sa main le sortit de ses pensées et il tomba dans le regard amoureux de Tom.

\- Alors comme ça, je vous dois la vie, Monsieur Riddle ! susurra-t-il à son petit-ami. Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de me surprendre ?

\- J'espère bien pouvoir te surprendre encore longtemps…

\- J'espère bien mais en attendant on a oublié de prendre Nagini…

\- Je peux la faire venir si tu veux.

\- Tu serais un amour !

\- Parce que ce n'est pas encore le cas ? s'indigna faussement le nouveau lord.

\- Ramènes ma petite amie et je reconsidérerais cette question ! le taquina le jeune professeur.

\- Très bien, Professeur ! bouda le jeune Riddle sous le regard moqueur d'Harry.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Lundi matin arriva trop vite au goût du jeune couple. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il resta un long moment à contempler son petit-ami. Il avait eu tout le week-end pour accepter l'idée qu'il était maintenant avec Tom. Etrangement, savoir qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Au contraire, maintenant cela lui semblait comme une évidence. Il sentait sa magie toujours apaisée en présence de son beau brun ténébreux.

Harry ne put retenir son doigt de toucher la peau douce du visage de son amour. Tom laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur même endormi. Cela fit glousser le jeune professeur qui réveilla ainsi son petit-ami.

\- Bonjour, Tommy ! sourit l'aîné avant de capturer les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Les garçons se séparèrent les joues rouges et le souffle court mais leurs regards ne se séparaient aucunement. Ils se sourirent et décidèrent de se doucher rapidement pour prendre le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle le silence se fit immédiatement et Harry regarda son père qui semblait furieux, de même que son grand-père. Il soupira et rejoint la table des enseignants. Hermione lui posa directement la Gazette du Sorcier sous le nez ainsi que la Une, « Lord Potter empoisonné, Lady Gaunt embrassé ». Harry lut l'article et grimaça à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. L'article était signé Rita Skeeter et les sources étaient anonymes… « Evidemment ! » se dit Harry. Il reporta son attention sur Tom qui était livide. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant son petit-ami ainsi. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, le rejoindre et le réconforter.

Le jeune professeur reporta son attention sur son père et son grand-père. Le premier était furieux, l'autre avait une aura meurtrière. D'habitude, c'était l'inverse mais là, voir le grand Albus Dumbledore enragé n'avait rien de rassurant. Soudain, Harry comprit la raison de leur rage. Des murmures s'élevaient et une septième année de Serdaigle finit par demander à Tom s'il avait également participé à l'empoisonnement d'Harry. L'interpellé semblait outré et furieux de ce que cette fille sous-entendait et Harry sentit que Tom allait lui balancer un avada. Le jeune professeur se leva et fit face à la jeune fille !

\- Miss, votre question est totalement déplacée mais qu'importe j'y répondrai une bonne fois pour toute ! Je dois la vie à Lord Riddle ! J'espère avoir été clair ! Je ne tolèrerai pas davantage de questions de ce genre ! asséna froidement Harry.

Les élèves étaient sidérés. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur jeune professeur avec une telle froideur et soudain, ils se rappelèrent de qui il était le fils et déglutirent. Le bruit habituel des conversations revint rapidement alors qu'Harry soupirait de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais autant remercié Merlin d'être le fils de Severus Prince, le seul professeur qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier ! Quoique… apparemment ils étaient maintenant deux avec ce titre. Il retint difficilement un ricanement et sourit à son Tommy qui le regardait toujours.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Tom Riddle et Harry sortaient ensemble. Albus était dans son bureau, comme à l'accoutumée lorsque sa cheminée se gorgea de flammes vertes. Il sursauta en regardant son petit-fils qui en sortit.

\- Ah ! Harry, mon garçon !

\- Bonjour Grand-père ! J'ai comme un air de déjà-vu ! rit le professeur de vol.

\- Effectivement ! sourit le vénérable directeur. Alors qu'a donné cette sortie ?

\- Ces étudiants sont des montres inépuisables ! souffla Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Qui aurait cru que surveiller une sortie à Pré-au-lard était aussi crevant ? Certainement pas moi !

\- Il est vrai que les jeunes sont déchaînés avec l'approche de Noël et du festival de Yüle ! D'ailleurs, tu as déjà commencé ta liste d'achats ?

\- Evidemment ! Mais ne tente rien ! Tu ne connaîtras pas ton cadeau cette année !

Albus rit devant les pitreries de son petit-fils qui finit par s'en aller après une énième part de tarte au citron et tasse de thé.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

La soirée se passait dans une chaleureuse ambiance décontractée. Etudiants et professeurs discutaient pendant le dîner chacun à leurs tables. Les professeurs jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil au siège vide entre le directeur et son fils.

Albus ricanait dans sa barbe alors que Severus regardait en bout de table de ses serpents. Un certain Préfet-en-chef manquait étrangement à l'appel ce soir. Il échangea un regard moqueur avec son père et ricanèrent ensemble.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque deux ombres rejoignirent d'un pas pressé les appartements qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs semaines. La porte s'ouvrit sans qu'aucun n'eut à donner le mot de passe et à peine fut-elle refermée qu'Harry fut plaquer contre elle avec empressement et passion. Ils avaient décidé que cette soirée marquerait leur première nuit d'amour. Tom commença à le déshabiller tout en ravissant la bouche de son petit-ami. Il profita d'un gémissement pour introduire sa bouche et lui faire subir tous les outrages dont lui seul avait le droit. Harry n'était pas en reste et déshabillait son futur amant tout en tentant de garder pied.

 *****LEMON ON*****

Agacé par tous ces remparts de tissus, le grand brun arracha littéralement la robe sorcière de son partenaire. Il trouva les boutons du pantalon et les fit sauter d'un informulé alors qu'il souriait dans leur baiser. Une fois le pantalon au sol, Harry brisa le baiser et se baissa pour admirer le boxer douloureusement déformé par le membre gonflé de désir de son amour. Il abaissa le dernier vêtement qui le séparait de l'objet de ses fantasmes et poussa un gémissement en voyant l'épais membre tressauter.

Ni une, ni deux, il plongea sur le sexe suintant de Tom et commença à le lécher, utilisant sa langue afin d'en mémoriser chaque veine, chaque courbe, et le prit en bouche avec appétit. Enivré par la profonde caresse des mains de son lord préféré sur ses bourses chargées, Tom poussa un sifflement qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il recevait. Harry fut profondément électrisé par ce son et délaissa son labeur sur le sexe de son amant pour se concentrer sur ses bourses qu'il savait pleines et si sensibles.

Un nouveau sifflement récompensa ses attentions et l'héritier des Black reprit son petit manège. Les yeux de Tom luisaient d'une intense lueur d'exaltation. Harry sentit les jambes de ce dernier trembler et dans une succion plus forte, sa bouche fut remplie d'un épais liquide chaud alors que le plus jeune rugissait le nom de son bienfaiteur.

Tom allait s'excuser quand il croisa le regard plein de débauche de son aîné qui se pourléchait encore les babines à la recherche d'une pauvre goutte abandonnée. Le Vert et Argent fondit sur la bouche de son professeur. Entre le baiser enflammé, les gémissements chauds et le souffle brûlant d'Harry, son sexe retrouva très rapidement la vigueur qu'il avait perdue après sa libération.

Les garçons ne savaient pas comment ils étaient arrivés devant la cheminée mais ils étaient tous deux nus, s'embrassant furieusement sur la fourrure devant l'âtre flamboyant. Tommy mit fin au baiser et se redressa quelque peu afin d'avoir une meilleure vue de la beauté de son homme. Il eut un rictus appréciateur en voyant les émeraudes recouvertes d'un voile de luxure.

N'appréciant absolument pas de voir son partenaire s'éloigner de lui, Harry referma ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. Tom se baissa pour ravir les lèvres de son âme-sœur qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. Le ballet endiablé de leurs langues, se léchant avidement et s'épousant, fit drastiquement monter la température dans la pièce.

Les flammes de la cheminée étaient les seuls témoins de leurs déhanchements effrénés. Le plus jeune glissa sa main entre leur deux corps et s'empara du sexe du lion et tenta de les masturber tous les deux, ensemble, non sans peine. Ce contact les fit grogner de plaisir. Harry ne lâchait pas son amant du regard. Tom avait le dos légèrement voûté, il le trouva magnifique et ne put que resserrer sa prise sur sa taille.

\- Tom, prends-moi ! souffla l'aîné.

Quand il sentit la main libre de l'autre s'aventurer vers son orifice, il le pressa légèrement.

\- Prends-moi maintenant ! le supplia-t-il.

\- Je vais te faire mal si je ne te prépare pas ! tenta l'héritier de Serpentard. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

\- J'en ai besoin pour me dire que tout cela est bien réel… chuchota Harry. Que tu es réel…

Tom ferma les yeux en proie à une lutte silencieuse. Son corps lui criait de le prendre sans plus attendre tandis que son esprit s'y opposait fermement. Finalement ce fut la chair qui l'emporta et Tom se recula légèrement. Il présenta son gland contre le trou en feu de son aimé avant de s'y introduire. Il sentit Harry se tendre légèrement dans un soubresaut avant de l'aspirer entièrement en lui. Il avait l'impression de fondre dans ce trou si serré. Harry lâcha un long gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Une larme perla de ses yeux et il eut un sourire éblouissant qui accéléra le rythme cardiaque de son lié.

Tom n'avait toujours pas bougé, laissant au professeur le temps de s'accoutumer à l'imposante intrusion mais le lord ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se recula davantage sur la verge de son cadet. La respiration de ce dernier se bloqua et il grogna de contentement devant l'impatience de l'ancien attrapeur.

\- Merlin, tu es toujours aussi impatient !

\- Toujours ! taquina Harry, fier de son petit effet.

\- Si horripilant, si beau, si chaud, si serré ! Merlin, tu es ma perfection !

\- Je suis seulement à toi, Tom ! déclara Harry d'un ton solennel.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tom pour entamer un long et profond coup de rein. Leur respiration s'accéléra très vite alors que la sueur coulait sur leurs fronts. Les gémissements d'Harry accompagnaient les souffles de Tom. Harry se tortillait sous les assauts puissants de son amant. Il sentait les bourses de ce dernier battre la mesure de la symphonie que créaient leurs corps.

Il sentit Tom passer ses bras dans son dos et le redresser. Instinctivement, il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et il perdit alors le sens de la réalité. En changeant d'angle de pénétration, Tom s'était introduit plus profondément en lui et venait de percuter quelque chose qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Il tenta de s'accrocher à Tom pour garder les pieds sur terre mais après une seconde fois, il s'abandonna totalement à cette nouvelle sensation.

Tom admirait son œuvre, fier de ses capacités. Harry avait les yeux mi-clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la tête rejetée en arrière. Un concert de suppliques, murmures, gémissements et halètements s'échappaient de cette bouche dans une mélodie absolument divine. Tout à coup, Tom sentit Harry se resserrer dangereusement autour de lui. Il sut d'instinct que son amant était proche de la jouissance. Il accéléra la cadence et s'appliqua à masturber son amour avec passion. Peu de temps après le début de ce divin traitement, Harry se répandit dans une explosion de cris et de semence. Tom ne tint pas davantage et deux puissants coups de rein plus tard, il inondait l'antre chaud d'Harry en hurlant le prénom de son aimé.

Il fut emporté par l'orgasme le plus dévastateur qu'il n'eut jamais connu. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant qui le prit d'autorité dans ses bras.

 ***** LEMON OFF *****

\- Je t'appartiens définitivement, Tom, maintenant et à jamais, mon amour !

\- Et je suis tiens pour toujours ! lui répondit Tom en déposant un baiser riche en promesse de bonheur sur son front.

\- Je t'aime mon serpent. Tu es vraiment un amour de serpent ! rit doucement Harry en s'abandonnant à un sommeil bien mérité.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, horripilante lumière ! sourit Tom en se laissant sombrer également.

 _ **A SUIVRE**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui mais l'histoire touche à sa fin !**_

 _ **Alors ça vous a plu ?**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos avis !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et fin de semaine !**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très vite !**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier, tous autant que vous êtes, pour avoir suivi cette histoire !**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Sha', Elo', Aya, As', Hina' et Valou !**

 **Merci d'avoir supporté mes crises de folies, de manque d'inspiration et surtout pour vos encouragements et votre soutien !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture ! Je vous embrasse et vous aime mes lutins-lecteurs !**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! L'histoire est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **UN AMOUR DE SERPENT**

 **Chapitre 8 : Nouveau départ**

Harry papillonna doucement des yeux en sentant de légères caresses sur sa tête. Il se blottit davantage dans les bras chauds qui le tenaient et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Une fois ses yeux habitués, il observa son petit-ami et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Un nouveau round commença peu après leur réveil, les laissant pantelants et repus. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée au lit à se cajoler. Tom se révélait être un amant particulièrement câlin pour le plus grand bonheur d'Harry. Nagini réapparut comme par enchantement sur les coups de quatorze heures et se blottit d'autorité sur les genoux du compagnon de son maître. Elle narguait moqueusement ce dernier qui répondait avec mordant à ses petites piques amicales.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Harry arriva dans les appartements de ses parents, un immense sourire sur le visage. Il les trouva qui discutaient en compagnie de Draco. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que son cousin lui bondit dessus. Il lui tourna autour et poussa de grandes exclamations en l'étudiant. Le grand brun ne savait pas de quoi son cousin parlait mais le laissa tout de même faire. Il était de tellement bonne humeur qu'il était sûr et certain que rien ne pourrait en venir à bout.

\- Merlin, c'est que le petit Tom est sacrément fougueux ! déclara subitement le blond.

Voyant le regard étonné de son petit frère, il décida de l'éclairer.

\- Tu es couvert de suçons, traces de morsures et autres ! Qu'il s'agisse de ton cou, visage, jusqu'aux oreilles ! Il t'a littéralement dévoré ! Et heureusement que je ne veux pas voir le reste ! ricana le blond, plus pour lui-même.

\- Qu… QUOI ! s'écria Harry avant de transfigurer rapidement un miroir. Tu m'étonnes que les filles de cinquième année aient rougi et murmuré sur mon passage !

\- Félicitations, fils ! rit Severus. Demain, tout Poudlard saura que tu as la nuit la plus folle de toute ta vie !

\- Mouais super ! De toute façon, c'était pas ma nuit la plus folle mais mon week-end le plus fou de toute ma vie ! sourit bêtement le brun.

\- Non ! Vous l'avez fait pendant tout le week-end ? demanda Draco avide de détails et surtout de potins.

\- Ouais, il a une de ces libidos ! répondit Harry rêveusement, ayant complètement oublié la présence de ses parents.

\- Voyez-vous cela ! ricana Lord Prince.

\- Ah oui ! Papa, tu es le meilleur ! s'écria Harry en se jetant dans les bras de Regulus. J'ai suivi tous tes conseils à la lettre et il en a pleuré de plaisir ! continua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Derrière les deux conspirateurs, on put entendre l'exclamation de Draco qui riait bruyamment de l'expression choquée et outrée de Severus. Toutefois, le blond se reprit rapidement, s'étouffant presque, devant le regard noir de son parrain.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

La veille des vacances de Noël, Tom effectuait consciencieusement sa ronde. Il tomba sur deux Gryffondor qui traînaient dans les couloirs et les renvoya derechef dans leur dortoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de leur ôter des points. Son simple regard avait suffi à faire promettre aux deux garçons de respecter le couvre-feu.

Une fois sa ronde terminée, il prit le chemin des cachots, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire pour les vacances et surtout où il allait aller. Il avait bien récupéré la totalité des domaines ancestraux mais n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner dans le domaine familial. Trop de mauvais souvenirs hantaient encore les lieux.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se pencher sur la question. Il avait passé tout son temps, ces dernières semaines, avec son petit-ami. Qu'il s'agisse des révisions, de ses cours ou encore de son couple, Harry était toujours à ses côtés. Il se mit à penser que sa vie avait pris une tournure totalement imprévue en à peine quelques mois. Ceci dit, pour rien au monde il ne changerait de vie. Il avait un petit-ami formidable, son âme-sœur de surcroît. Il savait que le jeune professeur avait prévu de profiter de sa famille et il n'avait pas envie d'abuser encore une fois de leur hospitalité.

Le cadet soupira de frustration. Il voulait garder son amour pour lui éternellement mais en aucun cas, il ne désirait l'enchaîner. Non, Harry avait suffisamment souffert pour l'empêcher de jouir de sa liberté enfin retrouvée. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant, que son beau brun avait bien failli mourir quelques mois plus tôt.

Tout à coup, le jeune Riddle se reçut un boulet canon sur le dos qui manqua de le faire s'effondrer. Prêt à invectiver le responsable qu'il pensait être l'esprit frappeur. Il tomba dans deux lacs émeraude brillant d'amour et d'espièglerie. Il oublia immédiatement la chute à laquelle il avait échappé et se tourna face à son amant, n'omettant pas de maugréer contre les lords qui n'avaient aucune manière. Il se fit épingler au mur par un baiser affamé et oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ces lèvres brûlantes. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre du baiser que l'aîné avait déjà disparu. Le septième année leva les yeux au ciel mais garda un sourire rêveur plaqué sur son visage. Il n'était pas rare qu'Harry lui fasse le coup dès qu'ils se croisaient ou s'apercevaient dans les couloirs vides.

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

Le jeune Tom entra tranquillement dans ses appartements toujours en se demandant ce qu'il ferait pour les vacances quand il se figea sur le pas de sa porte. Sur son lit, se trouvaient ses vêtements éparpillés et sa valise était grande ouverte. Cependant le plus fascinant était qu'Harry était en train de fouiller dans son armoire tout en choisissant des habits. Aux côtés de son petit-ami, Nagini secouait la tête ou l'hochant afin de commenter les tenues que lui présentait Harry.

\- Tu as raison, ma belle ! Il faudrait quelque chose de plus lumineux. Des fois je me demande comment Tom fait pour ne porter que des couleurs sombres… Merlin, il n'a que du noir, du gris, du marron… C'est déprimant ! Tu verras, Nagini, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs moi ! ricana le grand brun perdu dans son monologue avec le serpent.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon armoire ? siffla Tom agacé qu'on remette ses goûts en question.

\- Je prépare ta valise pour les vacances ! Quelle question ? répondit Harry avec désinvolture. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore faite, jeune homme ? demanda le prof de vol, les poings sur les hanches dans une parfaite imitation de sa grand-mère.

Tom retint difficilement un rire et finit par glousser, s'attirant ainsi un sourcil levé. Le cadet leva les yeux au ciel, nullement impressionné par son amant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ma valise d'ailleurs ?

\- Ça me semblait évident, non ? On a deux semaines de vacances, beau brun… Je n'ai pas prévu de me séparer de mon Tommy sauf si c'est ton cas…

Harry laissa sa question en suspens alors qu'il faisait pleinement face à son étudiant préféré.

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais profiter du calme et de ta liberté nouvellement retrouvés pour rester avec ta famille… avoua Tom en se posant gracieusement sur l'unique fauteuil dépourvu de vêtements.

\- C'est le cas ! lui répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais sans moi dans les parages !

\- Ça c'est mort ! Oublie cette idée ! Tu fais partie de moi, de ma famille et de ma liberté. Tom tu m'es aussi vital que voler ! Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'habitude mais tu as ta place dans tout ce que je fais. Tu es aussi important que les membres de ma famille même s'ils ne font pas grimper aux rideaux comme toi seul sait si bien le faire… Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour te dire que tu ne me dérangeras jamais ! J'aime ta présence, ton calme, tes petits sourires fous de psychopathe, ton apparente froideur et ta passion dévorante quand tu me prends sauvage-

\- C'est bon ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! rougit violemment le cadet.

\- Non, je ne crois pas… Chéri, je veux que tu comprennes que tu es indispensable à mon bonheur parce que mon bonheur c'est toi !

 **o0o.o0o.o0o ~** **HP ~ UAS ~ HP ~ o0o.o0o.o0o**

* * *

 **HP ~ UAS ~ HP - Epilogue - HP ~ UAS ~ HP**

 _ **Trois ans plus tard**_

En ce début de juillet, des rires résonnaient allègrement autour du manoir du Lys, du côté du stade de quidditch. Les vacances scolaires venaient à peine de commencer et toute la famille profitait des douces températures, chacun à sa manière.

Une bande de joyeux lurons voltigeait dans tous les sens en poussant de grandes exclamations. Harry volait sur son balai tel l' _éclair de Poudlard_ qu'il était. Il venait de repérer le vif d'or et entendait déjà parfaitement les jurons que poussait Draco. Celui-ci faisait équipe avec Rabastan, George Weasley, Fred, le jumeau de ce dernier, et son père, Lucius.

Du côté d'Harry, on pouvait voir Severus, Regulus mais également Bellatrix qui s'amusaient à renvoyer les cognards sur Rabastan dans le but de se venger de sa dernière blague ainsi que Rodolphus. Albus était le commentateur attitré de cette incroyable partie tandis que Narcissa passait plus de temps à gronder sa sœur qu'à véritablement arbitrer la rencontre. Du coup, Tonks avait pris le relai de l'arbitrage, changeant de couleur de cheveux au rythme des actions.

Bien installés dans leurs fauteuil et aidés d'une délicieuse boisson rafraîchissante, Tom, Walburga, Andromeda et Hermione discutaient des nouveautés ministérielles.

La partie se termina bien évidemment sur la victoire de l'équipe des Black/Lestrange qui écrasa à plates coutures les Malfoy/Weasley. Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or et avait fini sous une pluie de chatouilles d'un Draco mauvais perdant.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que tu n'as aucune chance contre lui, Dracon ! ricana Tom.

\- Dis donc, Tomate, tu parles, tu parles mais au final tu ne tiens même pas sur un balai sans ton cher mari ! susurra le blondinet.

Voilà trois ans que les surnoms étaient apparus et avaient perduré. Harry sourit en voyant son meilleur ami et son époux se chamailler comme des enfants. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione qui était dans les bras de sa petite-amie, Nymphadora. La cousine des garçons et la brunette étaient en couple depuis déjà un an. Il sourit et observa les roux qui semblaient préparer un mauvais coup.

\- Dray, tu serais gentil de laisser mon cher époux tranquille ! En attendant, occupe-toi des tiens ! On dirait qu'ils vont encore nous faire une de leurs étranges expériences ! rit-il.

Aussitôt, Draco poussa un cri et s'élança vers les jumeaux en commençant à les réprimander. Qui aurait cru que le blondinet trouverait ses âmes-sœurs en les personnes des jumeaux les plus farceurs de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Tout le monde avait semblé étonné sauf Tom et Albus.

Harry se demandait comment ces deux-là faisaient pour toujours tout savoir avant tout le monde. Lui n'avait absolument rien vu venir. Ce fut des lèvres brûlantes sur son oreille qui le ramenèrent sur terre avant de l'entraîner au septième ciel. Merlin, que son brun avait une libido surdéveloppée ! Ceci dit, il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. D'ailleurs, il avait redécouvert beaucoup de choses grâce à son époux, notamment à vivre de nouveau.

 **THE END**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **C'est fini !**_

 _ **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire !**_

 _ **A très bientôt sur d'autres projets !**_

 _ **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_


End file.
